Et après ?
by TrueLoveWaits-Someday
Summary: Callie est en couple avec Owen ... mais plus pour longtemps , il y a aussi cette belle blonde et les enfants
1. Chapter 1

Petit prologe

Callie est en couple avec Owen...

Owen : J'en est marre , tu t'occupe toujours des petits , tu me dis a peine bonjour , tu rentre super tard et quand tu rentre c'est pour ressortir avec je ne sais pas qui , je ne sais pas ou !

Callie : Je suis majeure jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'ai donc le droit de sortir avec qui je veux quand je veux et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher.

Owen : Ah non c'est sur car toi et moi c'est fini , je vais prendre mes affaires et m'installer ailleurs .

Callie:Quoi non mais tu te moque de moi la ? Et les petits ?

Owen : Tu vois tu pense qu'a eux , tu essaie même pas de me retenir pour notre couple mais pour les petis , mais ne t'en fais pas pour eux je pourrais m'en occuper , je suis leur père après tout .

Il prit ses affaires et me laissa seul la dans notre appartement .

* * *

><p><p>

Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous imaginez quoi dans la suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisais un mois que Owen et moi étions séparer , je me sentais beaucoup mieux comme sa , il a pris un appartement en face du miens et vois les enfants dès qu'il le veux . Je pense que lui veux se remettre avec moi mais personnellement je n'en est pas envie , je suis bien mieux comme sa et en plus je pense que je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre . Ce matin je suis allez voir un avocat pour lui demander les papiers du divorce , je m'apprête donc a les emmener a son appartement . Je frappe a la porte .

Owen : Deux minutes j'arrive . * Ouvrant la porte * Ah Callie , qu'est-ce-que tu fais la ? Tu veux que je garde les enfants ce soir ?

Callie : Non je voudrais te parlez de quelque chose .

Owen : Ah d'accord , et bien rentre .

Callie : En faite je voudrais que tu signe les papiers du divorce s'il te plaît .

Owen : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne compte vraiment pas te remettre avec moi ?

Callie : Non Owen , je ne compte pas me remettre avec toi , désoler . On n'arrêtais pas de s'engueuler pour x ou y raison et franchement je ne pense pas que notre couple sera comme avant plus après toutes ces embrouilles a cause de n'importe quoi , je suis désolée Owen mais je n'éprouve plus les mêmes sentiments pour toi qu'au début .

Owen : * Tristement* Tu a rencontrer quelqu'un d'autres ?

Callie : Owen , je ne parlerais pas de sa avec toi . Se serais trop étrange .

Owen : Réponds moi ou je ne signe pas les papiers .

Callie : Tu est sérieux la ?

Owen : Oui très * Owen signa les papiers * Je te les donnes que si tu me dis si tu a rencontrer quelqu'un d'autres .

Callie :* Géner * Oui Owen , j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un d'autres .

Owen : D'accord , merci de m'avoir dis la vériter * lui tendant les papiers* tiens je peut garder les enfants ce soir ?

Callie : Oui bien sur , viens les chercher a l'apart' quand tu a finis ton service .

Owen : Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui , donc je peut même allez les cherchez a l'école si tu veux .

Callie : Ah bah oui c'est super , merci . Bon je te laisse , il faut que j'aille a l'hopital a demain .

Callie arriva a l'hôpital 10 minutes plus tard . Elle partie se changer et quand elle rentra la personne qu'elle voulais voir en ce moment était ici elle était elle aussi en train de ce changer . Callie resta fixer sur son magnifique corps , n'entendant même pas que cette personne lui parlais .

… : Callie , tu m'entends ?

Callie : *Encore sous le choc * Euh oui désoler , j'étais dans mes pensées .

… : Non Callie ,* rigolant * tu étais en train de me reluquer la .

Callie : * Rougissant * Oh mais non c'est pas vrai cela .

… : T'est trop mignonne quand tu rougis * s'approchant de Callie * Sa y est Owen a signer les papiers du divorce ?

Callie : Je rougis pas , mais oui il l'est a signer ,je suis libre * Grand Sourrire *

… : Et bien dans ce cas , je t'invite au restaurant ce soir.

Callie : D'accord , tu m'attends , je me change et on va boire un café .

… : D'accord comme tu veux princesse .

Je me changea en vitesse et nous partirent donc chercher notre café . On le bu en vitesse car nous commencions a être en retard , elle au service de pédiatrie et moi au service orthopédique .

Ce matin , je n'avais pas beaucoup d'opération , je m'assis donc dans la salle de conférence pour finir les dossiers que j'avais en retard . J'entendis quelqu'un rentrer dans la salle mais je n'y prêtas pas attention .

… :Devine qui sais ?


	3. Chapter 3

Callie : Hum … Je ne sais pas , la mère Noël ?

… : *rigolant * Hum … non pas vraiment .

Callie : Teddy ?

… : Tu le fais exprès ?

Callie : Laisse moi réfléchir , oui je pense que je dois le faire exprès mais je suis pas sur de qui vous être vraiment mademoiselle . Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

… : Tu veux jouer ? Et bien on va jouer . *Bandant les yeux de Callie *

Callie : Euh …. Arizona tu fais quoi la ?

Arizona : *Rigolant * Et bien voilà ta retrouver la mémoire , tu te souviens qui je suis vraiment . Je comptais t'emmener dans une salle de garde mais bon vu que tu a l'air d'avoir retrouver la mémoire , j'en est pas besoin .

Callie: Quoi ? Non mais c'est pas juste sa * chuchotant a l'oreille d'Arizona * J'aurais ma vengeance ce soir Mlle Robbins .

Arizona : Ah non désoler , ce soir je peut pas , je sort déjà avec une magnifique latine.

Callie : Et bien tant pis pour elle , ce soir tu viendra avec moi que tu le veuille ou non .

Le bipper d'Arizona sonna , elle fit un bisous au coin de la bouche de Callie et partit.

J'avais rencontrer Arizona quelques semaines avant ma séparation avec Owen et j'avais tout de suite eu un coup de cœur pour elle , j'étais déjà sortit avec des femmes et cela ne me dérangea d'être tomber sous son charme , on a commencer par se voir a l'hôpital , puis au bar puis on a fini par passez toute nos journées ensemble ( après que Owen et moi se soyons séparer) . On est devenue très proche .

PDV Arizona :

Sa y est je me suis lancer , je l'est inviter au resto et ce soir je lui fais ma déclaration , je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle et maintenant qu'elle est presque divorcer c'est parfait , mais imagine qu'elle n'est pas les mêmes sentiments que moi , je fais comment ? Je ne pourrais plus la regarder dans les yeux après , j'aurais trop honte de moi . Oh non sa y est je stresse . Teddy . Il faut vraiment que je trouve Teddy , elle va pouvoir m'aider elle , ah bah tiens elle est la .

Arizona : Teddy ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

Teddy : Bonjour Arizona , je vais bien merci de demander et toi ?

Arizona : Ah oui désoler , je vais bien merci mais j'ai besoin de ton aide

Teddy : Oui j'avais cru comprendre , qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Arizona : Alors en faite , j'ai inviter Callie au resto et je compte lui dévoiler mes sentiments ce soir mais j'ai peur ! Imagine elle éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que moi , j'aurais l'air super bête en plus je veut pas gâcher notre amitié . Teddy , je sais pas quoi faire !

Teddy : Déjà tu te calme , se serais pas mal . Je pense que tu attire vraiment Callie car vu comment elle te regarde , on dirais qu'elle veux te bouffer , donc ne t'inquiète pas pour sa . Ensuite le resto c'est bien mais en fait un pas trop long car comme sa tu pourras la raccompagner chez elle ou alors vous rentrerez chez toi et vous pourrez discuter la .

Arizona : Tu est sur de toi ?

Teddy : Oui je suis sur ! Je suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien et je connais Callie depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment elle est quand elle est attirer par quelqu'un . Fais toi confiance un peu Arizona , je croyais que tu était fille de Marine !

Arizona : Oui d'accord je me fais confiance , je fonce et je lui dévoile mes sentiments , bon je dois y allez j'ai rendez-vous !

Teddy : Je veux un rapport complets demain .

Arizona : Oui , oui ne t'inquiète pas .

Arizona rentra chez elle pour se préparer et alla chercher Callie chez elle . Elles partirent directement au restaurant comme l'avais dis plus tôt Teddy a Arizona . Arriver au restaurant le serveur n'arrêtais pas de reluquer Callie , se qui énerva profondément Arizona.

Arizona : *Énerver* Vous avez besoin d'aide peu être ?

Serveur : Hein ? Quoi ?

Arizona : Vous voulez de l'aide pour reluquer mon amie comme sa ? *Mettant son bras autour de la hanche de Callie * Car si vous voulez je peut vous aidez moi .

Serveur :* Géner* Euh non c'est bon … désoler

Arizona : Ouais c'est sa , on souhaiterais une table dans un coin tranquille s'il vous plaît .

Serveur : Oui tout de suite madame .

Callie : * chuchotant * t'est super sexy quand tu est jalouse , tu le sais sa ?

Arizona : Je suis pas jalouse , j'aime juste pas qu'on te regarde comme si tu étais de la viande .

Callie : Oui bah c'est ce que je dis tu est jalouse .

Arizona : Mais non dis pas n'importe quoi , pour le moment c'est moi qui t'est et personne d'autre donc j'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse .

Le dîner ce passa super bien , le serveur avait même offert le vin pour s'excusez de son comportement . Après le repas , Arizona raccompagna Callie chez elle , elle suivais le plan de Teddy a la lettre .

Arizona : Bon et bien voilà tu est arriver , passe une bonne nuit .

Callie : Tu veux pas venir boire un dernier vers en haut ?

Arizona : Euh oui si tu veux .

Callie : * Ouvrant la porte de l'appartement * Désoler c'est un peu le chantier avec les enfants et tout mais installe toi . Tu veux boire quoi ? J'ai du blanc , du rouge, de la tequilla

Arizona : Comme toi sa sera bien

Callie : Dans ce cas ce sera du rouge .

Callie apporta les deux verres tandis que Arizona regardais les photos qu'il y avait dans le salon , on y voyait Callie avec Justin et Emily , ils étaient mignon tous les trois , on y voyais aussi Callie , les enfants et Owen , celle la plaisais beaucoup moins a Arizona , ce que Callie remarqua vite et alla donc près de Arizona et la pris dans ces bras .

Callie : Cette photo ne signifie plus rien pour moi , si je la laisse c'est juste pour les enfants .

Arizona : Tu n'a pas a te justifier , tu mets qui tu veux dans ton salon .

Elles partirent s'asseoir sur le canapé dans les bras toujours l'une de l'autre

Callie & Arizona : Il faut que je te parle .

Elles explosèrent de rire , elle voulaient mutuellement ce dire quelque chose et avait eu l'idée qu'a ce moment la se serais parfait .

Callie : Va si commence .

Arizona : Merci mais promet moi de ne pas m'interrompre avant que j'ai fini s'il te plait * callie acquiesça* Alors en faite , il y a quelques chose que j'ai envie de te dire depuis un bout de temps mais je ne pouvais pas car tu était toujours marier et tout mais maintenant que je peut je vais en profitez . Alors voilà on c'est rencontrer il y a un peu plus d'un mois , pour toi on étais que amies mais pour moi ce n'étais pas du tout cela , j'ai vraiment eu un coup de foudre pour toi , j'aime tout chez toi tes yeux , ta voix , ton caractère , ta bouche , tes formes , etc … bref j'aime vraiment tout chez toi et puis avec le temps on c'est vraiment rapprochez tu me prenais dans tes bras , tu m'embrassais sur le coin de la lèvre et la j'ai commencer a espérer quelque chose mais malheureusement pour moi tu était marier et par principe je ne fais rien avec les femmes marier et ce matin tu est rester en bug sur mon corps alors qu'il n'a rien d'extraordinaire et tu m'a dis que Owen avait signer les papiers du divorce et franchement j'étais super heureuse car je ne pouvais pas t'aimer si tu étais marier et la et bien tu est libre comme tu me la dis ce matin donc je dois te le dire Calioppe : Je commence a avoir de réelle sentiments pour toi .

Callie : *Sous le choc * Wouah Arizona ! C'est magnifique ce que tu viens de me dire et franchment je suis vraiment soulager car je voulais te dire la même chose . Je commence aussi a avoir des sentiments pour toi .

Arizona n'attendis pas plus longtemps avant de ce jeter sur les lèvres de Callie , le baiser était passionner et pleins de sentiments , Callie demanda l'accès a la bouche de sa blonde , cette dernière ne mis pas longtemps pour y autoriser l'accès . Leurs mains touchait chaque parties du corps de l'autre comme si elle se découvrais . Quand tout un coup quelqu'un rentra dans l'appartement .


	4. Chapter 4

… : Callie, j'ai besoin du doudou d'Emily, elle a dû l'oublier dans sa chambre je crois *tournant la tête* Ahhhhh CALLIE !

Callie : * Gêner* Owen, qu'est-ce-que tu fais la ?

Owen : J'avais besoin du doudou d'Emily mais je crois que je vais me débrouiller sans, je vous laisse.

Callie : Non c'est bon, tu sais très bien que si elle n'a pas son doudou elle ne voudra pas dormir et tu finiras par revenir le chercher donc autant faire sa maintenant, histoire qu'on puisse chacun finir notre soirée. *Callie partit chercher le doudou dans la chambre d'Emily laissant Arizona et Owen seul dans le salon, Owen tourna la tête *

Owen : Arizona ? C'est toi ?

Arizona : Euh… salut Owen, tu vas bien ?

Owen : Mais ce n'est pas sérieux ça, c'est quand même pas toi que Callie était en train d'embrasser.

Callie : Owen tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans le salon ?

Owen : Nan mais fin c'est Arizona quoi, franchement je te pensais pas comme ça.

Arizona : Quoi qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais-moi ?

Owen : Nan mais Arizona est une femme et Arizona, sans vouloir te manquer de respect tu as du te faire toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital en moins d'un mois, sans compter les internes et les résidents.

Arizona : Vas-y dis que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge, je te dirais rien mais sache mon vieux que je ne suis couchée avec personne depuis que j'ai rencontré Callie. Et que moi je ne lui ferais pas de crise de jalousie à longueur de journée car j'ai peur qu'elle sorte avec Mark, moi j'ai confiance en Callie donc sur ce pourrais-tu partir car je crois qu'Emily et Justin doivent allez ce coucher.

Callie : Et en plus, Owen, je sors et j'embrasse qui je veux, ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, je suis assez grande. * Ce dirigeant vers la porte * Sur ce Owen au revoir.

Owen étant sorti Arizona se précipita vers Callie pour l'embrasser.

Callie : Tu sais c'était vraiment très sexy ça. Et tu n'as couché avec personne depuis que tu me rencontrer, comment ça se fais ?

Arizona : *Gêner* Je peux me passez de sexe du sais, je ne suis pas accro et je n'ai pas l'habitude de coucher avec les personnes dont je n'ai pas envie, je pensais à toi donc je n'allais pas sortir avec une simple infirmière sachant qu'avec un peu de patience je pouvais t'avoir toi.

Callie : Oui je sais que tu peux te passez de sexe mais c'est quand même un mois et 3 jours et je n'aurais pas pensez que tu te serais abstenue jusque-là. Et comment pouvais-tu être sûr que j'allais finir par coucher avec toi ?

Arizona : Tu es bien précise dis-moi * avec son super magic smille * Je ne savais pas que tu allais finir par coucher avec moi car ce n'est pas ce que je veux , mais je savais qu'on finirait par sortir ensemble car j'ai toujours ce que je veux .

Callie : * Voulant évitez de dire pourquoi elle connaissait si bien la date * Euh … je suis fatiguer tu viens on va se coucher * l'embrassant et commençant à partir*

Arizona : * retenant Callie * Ah non tu vas me dire pourquoi tu connais la date et maintenant Mlle Torres .

Callie : *L'embrassant * Mais non ce n'est pas important * voyant le regard de Arizona * Bon ok, je connais bien la date car c'est la même chose pour moi ,je n'ai pas couché avec Owen depuis cette date la car je pensais aussi qu'à toi , contente ?

Arizona : Oui très tu vois maintenant pourquoi j'étais sûr que tu n'allais pas résister a mon charme légendaire .

Callie : * Levant les yeux au ciel * Bah oui bien sûr manquerais plus que sa bon moi je vais me coucher .* commençant à partir *

Arizona : Mais ,mais non , la soirée est pas fini , je ne veux pas partir maintenant .

Callie : * Criant * Qui te dis que tu devais partir ? Viens avec moi dans la chambre .

A peine Arizona entrer dans la pièce que Callie lui sauta dessus , elle l'embrassa avec passion et amour puis baladais ces mains partout sur le corps de sa blonde . Arizona pris le contrôle de la situation et retourna Callie, en lui prenant les mains afin de pouvoir tout contrôler, elle glissa ces mains sous le haut de sa brune et entrepris de l'enlever. Elle enleva aussi son haut et parcouru le corps de sa brune de baiser , laissant allez ces mains le long de son corps , elle arrêta ces lèvres au niveau des seins de Callie , puis lui enlever en une demi seconde sont soutien-gorge afin de pouvoir en profiter au maximum là elle se décida qu'elle devait faire monter l'envie chez Callie , elle décida donc de descendre sa mains délicatement jusqu'au jean de Callie puis continua sa route pour finir sur son intimité elle la caressa à travers le jean , voyant que Callie n'en pouvais plus , elle lui enleva son jean et sa culotte puis continua à la caresser avant de rentrer ces doigts expert dans l'intimité de Callie afin de la faire monter au 7ème ciel , une fois cette chose faites , les rôles furent inverser . Cette nuit fut courte pour les deux jeunes femmes mais aussi merveilleuse .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Arizona se réveilla la première, elle se surprit même à regarder Callie dormir durant quelques minutes puis se décida de la réveillez à sa manière : en lui faisant des baisers un peu partout sur le visage.

Callie :* endormie * Laisse-moi dormir Zona, s'il te plait.

Arizona : * Malicieusement * Non je n'ai pas envie, j'ai envie de t'embrasser et en plus tu commences dans 30 minutes donc tu as intérêt à te dépêcher ma chère car Owen ne devrais pas tarder.

Callie : *Sautant du lit * Quoi ? Tu te moque de moi la ? Je commence dans une demi-heure et tu me réveille que maintenant, nan mais tu abuse là.

Arizona : *Avec son super magic smile * Oui je me moque de toi, mais maintenant que tu es réveillée, on commence dans 3 heures donc on a le temps. * Se rapprochant d'Arizona* Car là j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser.

Callie : * Se recouchant * Arizona Robbins, vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire sa après la nuit que l'on vient de passer ! Ce n'est pas pardonnable * faisant mine de bouder * Je te parle plus.

Arizona :* S'approchant encore de Callie * Tu es sur que tu veux boudée ? *Frôlant ces lèvres* Tu en es absolument sur ?

Callie * Se jetant sur Arizona * Tu es diabolique.

Arizona : Oui je sais, je sais mais mon charme légendaire fait le reste. * Embrassant de nouveau Callie *

Callie : *Entre deux baisers * Tu vas arrêter avec ton charme légendaire, sinon tes chevilles ne vont pas tenir longtemps et je vais devoir les soigner.

Arizona : *Souriant* Si tu me soigne, on pourra passez plus de temps ensemble comme sa.

Callie : Hum… C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée en fin de compte.

Arizona commençais à parcourir le corps de Callie encore nue avec ces mains quand on frappa a la porte.

Arizona :* Frustrer* On a vraiment pas de chance avec cette porte !

Callie : *Recommençant à embrasser Callie * Laisse tomber ils partiront, on est trop occuper pour que j'aille ouvrir la.

Les jeunes femmes reprirent ou elles s'étaient arrêter mais les coups à la porte de saisissais pas.

… :* Une voix derrière la porte criais * Callie, ouvre cette porte, faut que j'aille bosser.

Callie : *Frustrer à son tour * Oh non mais il commence à me souler Owen ! Attends-moi ici, je reviens. Mais habille-toi un peu car son doit être les enfants.

Callie sortit de la chambre avec un peignoir sur le dos, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit les enfants avec Owen.

Callie : * Prenant Justin et Emily dans ces bras * Ah bonjour, mes amours.

Owen quant à lui reluquais Callie sans le moindre gène.

Callie : Les enfants vous allez dans la chambre, pour vous préparer pour l'école, j'arrive.

Les enfants partirent et Arizona arriva quelques secondes plus tard et remarqua que Owen reluquais Callie.

Arizona : Tu veux de l'aide Owen ?

Owen : *Callie sursauta * Hein, quoi ?

Arizona : J'ai vu comment, ta regarder Callie et arrête tout de suite avant que t'ai besoin des services de Mark.

Owen : *Gêner* Quoi ? Mais non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je …

Callie : Owen, va travaillez, on se verra a l'hôpital * une fois Owen partit * Arrête d'être jalouse de tous les mecs que je croise car sinon ta pas finis.

Arizona : Je ne suis pas jalouse, c'est juste que je n'aime pas quand ils te regardent comme sa. Et tu verras que se sera encore pire quand ce sera une femme plus belle que moi.

Callie : * Embrassant Arizona * Personne n'est plus belle que toi et tu es sexy quand tu es jalouse.

Arizona : Je ne suis pas jalouse !

A cette remarque Callie partit préparer le petit déjeuner.

… : Arizona ! Pourquoi t'est le si tôt ?

Arizona : Ah mon Justinou, je suis la car je pars avec vous et ta maman a l'hôpital.

Justin : Oh mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je suis plus un bébé J'ai 5 ans maintenant, je suis un grand, donc tu dois m'appelez mon Grand Justin.

Arizona : * Rigolant * D'accord mon Grand Justin, tu es comme ta mère.

Justin : Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Ta maman aime pas quand je l'appelle Calliope et toi t'aime pas quand je t'appelle Justinou donc je ne peux même pas vous appelez comme je veux.

Justin : Ah bon ? Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom ?

Arizona : Non tu veux une preuve ? * Justin acquiesça * Calliope, ne t'embête pas pour mon petit déjeuner je ne prends pas grand-chose.

Callie : M'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai horreur de ça !

Arizona : * Chuchotant * Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Calliope.

Justin et Arizona étaient morts de rire.

Callie : Pourquoi vous rigolez tous les deux ?

Arizona : Pour rien, c'est un secret entre deux nous.

Justin : Oui c'est un secret bon je vais jouer avec Emily, a tout à l'heure.

Arizona rejoignit Callie dans la cuisine posa ses mains autour de ces hanches et lui embrassa le coup

Arizona : J'aime bien t'appelez Calliope moi, je trouve sa magnifique moi.

Callie : Oui et bien moi je n'aime pas et c'est comme ça.

Arizona : Tu as tord c'est très sexy comme prénom, tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

Callie : Si tu le dis Arizona je peux te poser une question ?

Arizona : *embrassant Callie : Oui bien sûr, qu'est –ce qu'il y a ?

Callie : Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ou il faut encore attendre un peu pour donner un terme à notre relation ?

Arizona : …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Arizona : *Souriant* Tu veux être avec moi ?

Callie : Oui, pourquoi ça a l'air de te surprendre ?

Arizona : Bah oui un peu, fin je ne sais pas mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le demande. Et pour répondre à ta question bien sûr que je veux être avec toi, sa fais un mois que je ne rêve que de ça, de pouvoir t'appelez ma petite amie, devant nos amies, nos collègues, devant tout le monde mais par contre on fait comment pour tes enfants ?

Callie : * Embrassant Arizona * Comment sa pour mes enfants ?

Arizona : Bah je ne sais pas mais tu viens de te séparer de Owen et ils ne ton jamais vue avec une femme donc ils risquent de trouver son étrange non ?

Callie : Ah oui je n'y avais pas pensez * Embrassant Arizona * Et bien pour l'instant on leur dit rien on leurs dira plus tard, si ça te dérange pas ?

Arizona : Non t'est désirs sont les miens ma chérie * embrassant Callie * On devrait peut être arrêté de s'embrasser si tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant, non ?

Callie : *Embrassant Arizona* Oui peut être* L'embrassant de nouveau * Mais j'aime trop ça.

Arizona se dégagea de Callie doucement, elles déjeunèrent avec les enfants et les emmena à l'école, en sortant dans la voiture pour rentrer dans l'hôpital elles partirent se changer dans les vestiaires en continuant de rigoler. Elles s'embrassèrent et partirent chacune de leurs cotées pour aller travaillez. A midi elles se retrouvèrent avec Teddy et Mark à leur table habituelle.

Arizona : *Qui venait d'arriver * Hey, tout le monde, comment ça va ?

Teddy : Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, toi, comment ça se fais ?

Arizona : * Regardant Callie * Rien qui n'est important que tu sache pour le moment.

Mark : * Souriant* Tu ne veux toujours pas venir faire un tour avec moi en salle de garde Blondie ?

Arizona : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et non je ne viendrais pas avec toi en salle de garde.

Mark : Tu es sure ? Car je suis un très bon coup !

Callie : Mark laisse la tranquille s'il te plait, elle te dit non, n'insiste pas.

Mark : Tu es jalouse peut être Torres ? Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi plutôt ?

Arizona : Non mais ça va pas la tête, tu ne couches pas avec Calliope * Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire * Oups …

Callie : *Chuchotant a Arizona * Je te suis dit de ne pas m'appelez Calliope !

Arizona : Oui je sais mais c'est tellement sexy

Mark : * Intriguer* Pourquoi je ne peux pas coucher avec Callie, Arizona ?

Callie : Pour sa Mark * Callie se retourna vers Arizona et l'embrassa passionnément, Arizona approfondis le baiser et se détacha de Callie *

Arizona : Oui pour sa Mark.

Mark : *Sous le choc * Vous venez de vous embrasser ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

Callie : * Rigolant * Non, non on s'embrasse juste comme sa pour faire jolie.

Arizona : Eh bien oui on est ensemble * Souriant *

Teddy : Quoi tu n'étais pas au courant ? Mon plan a bien marché donc *Souriant*

Arizona : Euh … et bien oui je suppose.

Callie : Attend, qu'elle plan ?

Arizona expliqua toute l'histoire à Callie puis elles s'expliquèrent ce qu'il s'est passez à Mark.

Mark : J'en reviens pas quand même vous deux ensembles, je savais que vous étiez proche mais pas à ce point quand même.

Arizona : Eh bien, on te dit pas tout Mark mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais allez en salle de garde pour me reposer Callie si tu veux-tu peut venir avec moi.

Mark et Teddy * Voyant que Callie hésitait * Mais va si tu en meurs d'envie * Mark rajouta * Moi j'irais avec Teddy dans une autre ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

Arizona partit en rigolant puis monta dans une salle de garde de pédiatrie , elle s'allongea sur le lit et a peine eu t'elle le temps de fermer ces yeux que Callie était déjà la coter d'elle .

Callie : * Embrassant Arizona * Tu sais que tu me manquer ce matin

Arizona : Ah bon ? Tu es déjà accro ?

Callie : Oui sa se peut bien, et tu sais là de quoi j'ai vraiment envie ?

Arizona : Non, de quoi ?

Callie : Que tu me refasses vivre la même chose qu'Hier.

Arizona : J'aurais bien dis oui mais je suis vraiment crever la !

Callie : * Déçu* Bon et bien dommage, je vais te laissez dormir dans ce cas * embrassant Arizona* Dort bien ! * Elle commençait à partir.

Arizona : *Retenant Callie par le bras * Tu croyais vraiment que je comptais dormir, après ce que tu viens de me dire *embrassant Callie * Allez viens là, je vais te prouver a qu'elle point tu pourras plus te passez de moi.

Arizona, se mis au-dessus de Callie afin de pouvoir prendre le contrôle et recommença la même chose que la veille, lorsqu'elle avait donné du plaisir à sa compagne, après s'être prouver combien elles s'aiment, elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

Le bipper de Callie se mit à sonner, elle se dégagea délicatement d'Arizona, se rhabilla et commença à partir …

Arizona : Tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ?

Callie : Je t'est réveillée ? Désolée je ne voulais pas, j'ai été bipper et…

Arizona : Callie, calme toi, il y a pas de mal. Je voulais juste que tu m'embrasse avant de partir pas que tu t'excuse.

Callie :*se dépêchant* Oui bon faut que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure * L'embrassant * je t'aime.

Elle était sortie comme ça, sans me laisser le temps de répondre, je l'ai vexé ? Il faudra que j'aille la voir tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant je vais allez travailler un petit peu. Je suis allez voir mes post-op et ensuite avec Karev nous sommes allez voir les pré-op. Certains petits humains n'étaient pas rassurer mais Karev les a très bien rassurer. Il a vraiment un don avec les enfants ce jeune homme.

J'ai été bipez en trauma 3, je vais donc voir ce qu'il se passe.

Callie : Owen, qu'est-ce qu' on a ?

Owen : Emma Clackson ,32 ans, renverser par une voiture elle doit avoir 5 ou 6 fractures.

Emma : J'ai une fracture au tibia, au péroné, à la cheville, au poignet, une ouvert à la hanche et une au bras.

Callie : Excusez-moi ?

Emma : Je suis chirurgien orthopédique à New York donc je vous énumérais mes fractures pour que ce soit rapide.

Callie : Hum… d'accord et bien on va allez passer quelques radios quand même et ensuite on ira vous opérer.

Ils partirent pour faire des radios. Emma actait raison sur ces blessures. Ils partirent donc au bloc pour tout réparer. 3 heures plus tard, Emma était dans sa chambre, réveillée.

Callie : Ah vous êtes réveillez ? Vous vous sentez comment ?

Emma : Sa va, j'ai un peu mal mais ça va.

Callie : En même temps vous venez de vous faire renverser par une voiture donc c'est normal que vous ayez un peu mal. Je repasse vous voir dans quelques heures. A plus tard.

Quand Arizona eu enfin fini avec ces petits humains partie à la recherche de Callie. Selon les infirmières elle était avec une patiente. Elle attendit donc qu'elle eut fini et quand Callie sortie elle alla la voir.

Arizona :* inquiète* Calliope, j'ai fait quelques chose de mal.

Callie : *surprise* Non pourquoi ?

Arizona : Bah t'est partie d'un coup donc je pensais t'avoir vexé.

Callie :*La prenant dans ces bras* Mais non t'inquiète pas j'avais juste une patiente * lui montrant la chambre*

Arizona tourna la tête.

… : Arizona ?

Arizona aurait pu reconnaitre cette voix entre milles. Elle blanchit à l'idée que cette femme pour être la patiente de sa Callie.

Arizona : Emma * elle s'approcha de la chambre avec la main de Callie dans la sienne * Qu'est-ce-que tu fais la ?

Emma : Je me suis fait renverser.

Arizona : Oui sa je sais.* s'énervant * Qu'est-ce que tu fou à Seattle ?

Emma : A ton avis ?

Callie : * Complètement perdue * Non mais attendez-vous vous connaissez ?

Arizona : Oui … euh... Emma est mon ex et la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté New-York.

Callie : * Sous le choc* Ton ex ?

Emma : * Souriant * Oui, Zona et moi on est resté quoi, 5 ans ensemble c'est bien ça ?

Arizona : *Enervée qu'Emma révèle des choses perso sur elle comme sa * Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler Zona, et ni Arizona. Pour toi se sera Dr Robbins.

Callie : * Toujours perdue* 5 ans ?

Emma : Si je me souviens bien, ça ne te dérangeais pas que je t'appelle Zona, pendant nos ébats.

Arizona :*Se rapprochant dangereusement d'Emma* Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, pas ici, pas à coter de Calliope. Tu ne peux pas venir ici pour un ruiner ma vie * La prenant par sa blouse et criant* Ta pas le droit de ruiné ma vie une seconde fois ! Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu vas te faire soigner et tu retournes à New-York. Je veux plus te voir ou je te fais la peau * la secouant*

Callie :* doucement* Arizona, viens avec moi et lâche là.

Arizona : Non, elle va revenir et va me gâcher ma vie et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous sépare.

Callie : Elle le fera pas, allez viens avec moi, s'il te plait ma chérie.

Arizona se laissa faire et sortit de la chambre. Elles se dirigèrent vers une salle de garde ou Arizona fondis en larmes dans les bras de Callie qui fit tout pour la réconforter.


	8. Chapter 8

Callie réconforta Arizona pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle l'avait pris dans ces bras, lui avait chuchoté des mots doux, l'avait embrassé, bref elle avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

Arizona : * Séchant ces larmes* Désoler, je n'aurais pas dû craquer comme ça, excuse-moi. Si tu as des questions, je peux y répondre.

Callie : *La sérans dans ces bras* Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour toi, et si tu veux me parlez tu me dis ce que tu veux, il n'y a pas d'obligation et surtout tu le feras quand tu seras prête, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour me faire plaisir, mais pour toi.

Arizona :* Embrassant langoureusement Callie * Merci Callie, merci plus que tout *l'embrassant de nouveau* Je t'aime plus que tout.

Callie : Moi aussi je t'aime Arizona, moi aussi …

Arizona : Emma et moi sa faisais 5 ans qu'on sortait ensemble et j'ai appris qu'elle me trompait, je lui en ai parlé et elle mon assurée que c'était faux, que c'était une rumeur, mais j'avais quand même quelques doutes mais je n'ai rien dis, j'ai continué à vivre dans le doute puis un soir ou je devais être de garde je suis rentré chez moi et je l'ai trouvé dans notre lit, entrain de coucher avec une femme. J'ai péter un câble sauf qu'une fois que l'autre femme est partie * recommençant à pleurer et Callie allait la couper * Non laisse-moi finir s'il te plait donc quand l'autre femme est partie, elle a commencé à me frapper car je lui avais '' foutu la honte '', elle ma casser le poignet et j'ai été me faire soigner a l'hôpital ou mon meilleur ami ma soigner. Il m'a demander ce qu'il c'était passez donc je lui est tout expliquer , le problème c'est que le chef a tout entendue , il a donc virer Emma et moi il m'a envoyer ici , ou j'ai enchaîner les conquêtes pour oublier Emma et puis je t'est rencontrer et voilà .

Callie :* Les larmes aux yeux* Je suis désolée ma chérie, sache que je te promets que jamais je ne te frapperais.* la regardant droit dans les yeux * Je te le promets !

Arizona : Merci Calliope, merci ! *l'embrassant de nouveau*

Callie : Tu m'excuse s'il te plait ? Il faut que j'aille régler quelques choses.

Arizona : Euh. Bah oui, va si mais tu vas ou ?

Callie : J'ai quelqu'un a allez voir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Arizona : Non, non Callie n'y va pas, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

Callie : Mais non je vais rien lui faire de t'inquiète pas.

Callie ne laissa pas le temps a Arizona qu'elle était déjà partit.

J'en reviens pas qu'elle est frappée mon Arizona, elle est tellement merveilleuse cette femme, comment elle a pu lui faire ça ? J'ai besoin de comprendre, pourquoi elle est revenue après ce qu'elle lui a fait et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut. J'arrivai à sa chambre.

Emma * souriante * Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

Callie : Oui, je vous suis dit que je revenais pour voir vos blessures donc je reviens pour vous occulter

Emma : Et c'est tout ?

Callie : Je ne sais pas, je verrais

Callie commença à ausculter Emma, en appuyant bien ou cela pouvait lui faire mal

Callie : Sa fais mal la *Touchant sa cheville*

Emma : *Souffrant* Oui

Callie* souriant et appuyant a un autre endroit * Et la ?

Emma * Criant * Aie, mais ça va pas la tête, faut vous faire soigner, vous avez l'habitude de martyriser vos patients ?

Callie : Non juste celle qui frappe ma petite amie.

Emma : C'est donc ça.

Callie: Oui mais vous voyez je veux juste votre versions des faits.

Emma: Vous ne croyiez pas Arizona ?

Callie: Si je la crois mais dans une histoire il y a toujours deux versions celle du coupable et celle de la victime, j'en ai entendu une et maintenant je veux la vôtre.

Emma : Euh d'accord *Emma commença à raconter la même histoire qu'Arizona, avec les mêmes infos, Arizona n'avait juste pas vraiment dis l'étendue de ces blessures. * Voila vous avez ma version des faits, Arizona avais la même ? Vous allez faire quoi maintenant?

Callie: Oui Arizona avais la même à un ou deux détails près. Maintenant je vais vous conseillez de demander un autre médecin à moins que vous vouliez que je me venge sur vous. Bonne soirée.

Emma: Attendez Dr Torres, je peux avoir un truc pour ma jambe car elle me fait vraiment mal.

Callie:*Avec un grand sourire* Non vous ne pouvez pas. *sortant de la chambre* Bonne soirée.


	9. Chapter 9

Callie retourna dans la salle de garde ou elle était plus tôt avec Arizona mais quand elle entra dans la salle il n'y avait personne. Elle alla donc voir en pédiatrie mais toujours pas d'Arizona, a la cafet' personne et dans la halle non plus. Elle lui envoya donc un message

Callie [SMS] : T'est où ma chérie ? Je voudrais te parler s'il te plait. Je t'aime.

Callie repartit dans son service ou elle croisa Mark.

Callie: Hey, Mark ! Tu n'as pas vu Arizona ? Je la cherche partout.

Mark: Euh... non désolée. Mais c'est vrai cette histoire avec ta patiente et Blondie ?

Callie : Oui *regardant son téléphone* désolée je dois y allez. Bonne journée.

Mark:*Criant* Je veux des détails Callie, plein de détails !

Arizona venais d'envoyer un message a Callie en lui disant qu'elle était à la chaufferie. Callie se dépêcha donc d'aller en bas pour tout lui raconter. Une fois arrivée le bas. Elle ne vit personne.

Callie: Zona, t'est où ?

Arizona : *rigolant* A toi de me trouver.

Callie:*Continuant de la faire parler pour la trouver plus facilement* T'est sérieuse ? On va vraiment faire ça ?

Arizona: Oh oui je le suis.

Callie avais trouvé mais pour faire durer le jeu elle continua à faire semblant. Elle était maintenant dos à Arizona. Ce qui lui permit de se lever et de s'avancer vers Callie.

Callie: Je gagne quoi si je te trouve ?

Arizona * Rigolant * Tu veux une récompense ?

Callie: Bah oui. Je ne joue pas sans récompense moi.

Arizona : Ok et bah tu ma moi. Tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux.

A ces mots Callie se retourna et sauta sur Arizona pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Arizona approfondis le baiser avec tout autant d'amour et de passion. Elles se détachèrent à contre cœur mais a cours de souffle.

Arizona: Tu m'avais déjà trouvé ?

Callie : Euh ... non * souriant*

Arizona *embrassant Callie* Menteuse * lui tirant la langue *

Callie: Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Je préfère te voir sourire que pleurer même si t'est dans mes bras.

Arizona: Oui, c'est grâce à toi. Je suis désolée d'avoir craqué devant toi.

Callie : Il n'y a pas de mal. On est ensemble pour la meilleure et le pire.

Arizona : Tu sais on n'est pas encore marier donc pas la peinez d'utiliser cette phrase symbolique.

Callie: *souriant* Pas encore ?

Arizona*gêner* Bah oui fin si sa marche bien entre nous et que tes enfants acceptent qu'on soit ensemble et que fin je ne sais pas moi, mais oui pourquoi pas.

Callie *rêveuse* pourquoi pas ...

Arizona* embrassant Callie* Bon bref, arrêtons de parler de ma folie. Dans le message tu disais que tu voulais me parler *embrassant Callie* Tu voulais quoi ?

Callie *embrassant à son tour Arizona* Tu n'es pas folle. Moi aussi sa me plairait mais pas maintenant quoi. Je voulais te raconter ce qu'il c'était passez avec Emma.

Arizona* perdant son sourire* Oh... elle a dit quoi ?

Callie*l'embrassant pour la rassurer* Elle ma raconter la même histoire que toi sauf qu'elle a rajouté qu'elle ne t'avait pas blessé qu'au poignet. C'est vrai ?

Arizona *baissant la tête* Euh... bah ... on va dire que j'ai peux être ...un peu arrangé la vérité...

Callie * relevant sa tête avant de déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres * pourquoi ?

Arizona: Je ... Tu... Fin t'avais l'air vraiment mal et maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux. Tout ce qu'elle m'a fait est soigner. Il y a plus aucun problème. Maintenant je suis avec toi, je suis heureuse et je veux oublier le reste. Je t'aime Calliope *l'embrassant* mais au faite il s'est passez quoi après ?

Callie: Euh ...je lui est conseillé de changer de docteur, elle me demander un médicament et j'ai refusé.

Arizona: Calliope !

Callie : Quoi ? Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Arizona: Ta prêter serment Calliope. T'est obligée de la soigner.

Callie: Oui bah ce n'est pas grave, elle aussi la fait et sa la pas empêcher de te blesser donc c'est un juste retour.

Arizona: T'est un amour mais quand même. Ce n'est pas sympa.

Callie *choquer* Attends tu la défends ?

Arizona : Mais non, ta bien fais, je dis juste que ce n'est pas sympa. Moi je n'aurais jamais osée faire ça.

Callie: Oui mais moi je t'aime !

Arizona: Moi aussi je t'aime mais quand même.

Callie: *l'embrassant passionnément * Oui bon bref. Tu fini à quel heure ?

Arizona: 19h et toi ?

Callie: Pareil *regardant sa montre* Ah bah on peut rentrer.

Arizona: Quoi ? Déjà?

Callie: Eh bien oui sa fais un peu plus de 3 heures qu'on est là.

Arizona: Ouah, le temps passe vite en votre compagnie Dr Torres.

Callie: Oui je sais, on me le dit souvent * Avec un grand sourire* Tu viens à la maison ce soir ?

Arizona : Ah t'est déjà accro à moi !

Callie: *faisant mine de réfléchir* Oui déjà. A votre avis Dr Robbins est ce que sa se soigne? *elle avait dit ces mots avec une voix de petite fille*

Arizona : Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas je n'espère pas.

Callie: Votre métier n'est pas de soigner les gens Dr Robbins?

Arizona: Si mais cette maladie je ne veux pas la soigner.

Callie: Vous êtes un mauvais docteur *voyant la tête de Zona* mais une très bonne copine et c'est le plus important pour moi.

Arizona: Ouais je préfère ça.

Callie: Allez viens on rentre ?

Arizona: Oui mais t'est enfants ?

Callie: Mes enfants ? Et bien on va dire que tu viens passez quelques jours a la maison comme quand c'est eux qui invitent leurs copains. D'accord ?

Arizona: Quelques jours ?

Callie: Bah oui tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça !

Arizona: Ah mais je ne le veux pas au contraire. Par contre faut qu'on passe chez moi avant pour prendre des affaires.

A ces mots elles partirent chez Arizona afin de récupérer des affaires puis chez Callie dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	10. Chapter 10

Arriver chez Callie, elle prit les affaires d'Arizona afin de les déposer dans sa chambre.

Callie : Installe-toi, fais comme chez toi, je vais allez chercher les enfants chez Owen, je reviens dans pas longtemps *embrassant Arizona* Je t'aime Arizona, tu sais.

Arizona : Je t'aime aussi Callie * l'embrassant à son tour*

Callie : Tu peux allez prendre une douche si tu veux

Arizona : Dis que je pue aussi

Callie : Tu pue *rigolant* Nan mais je rigole, je disais sa comme ça, le matin quand t'arrive au boulot des cheveux sentent le shampoing donc je me suis dit que tu prenais sans doute des douches comme les personnes normalement constituer donc c'est pour ça que je te propose mais si tu veux pas je vais pas t'obliger.

Arizona : *La regardant bizarrement * Tu sens mes cheveux le matin ?

Callie : Euh… bah quand je te faisais la bise et bah je respirais et donc je sentais tes cheveux.

Arizona : Tu sais que tu es vraiment une mauvaise menteuse ?

Callie : Quoi ? Mais je ne mens pas

Arizona : *Rigolant* Mais oui bien sûr, je vais te croire peut être, sweetie je sais que tu mens, j'ai un super pouvoir qui me dis quand tu mens *l'embrassant* mais bon t'est sexy donc sa rattrape la chose

Callie : *Choqué * Tu me trouve sexy ?

Arizona : Bah oui, sinon je ne sortirais pas avec toi, pourquoi ?

Callie : Tu ne sortirais pas avec moi, si je n'étais pas sexy ?

Arizona * se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire * Non c'est juste que si tu ressemblais a une sorcière avec des verrues et des boutons, les cheveux gras et tout, bah malgré ton super caractère et bah je ne pourrais pas sortir avec toi, c'est juste ça.

Callie : *rigolant* Mais oui c'est ça, essaye de te rattraper.

Arizona : Je me rattrape pas, je dis juste ce que je pense. Mais de toute façon la question se pose pas car tu es sexy et la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais connue.

Callie : Mmh... Si tu le dis

Arizona : Tu remets en cause ce que je pense ?

Callie : Non, non. Je pense juste que tu arrange la vérité pour pouvoir te faire pardonner de ta boulette.

Arizona : Non, non je dis toujours ce que je pense et je pense réellement que tu es très sexy et que tu es la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais connue

Callie : Et moi je pense que tu en rajoute un peu, mais que je t'aime quand même * l'embrassant avec passion*

Arizona : Je n'en rajoute jamais, à mes yeux tu es la plus belle. Et ne t'en fais pas, je te le dirais quand tu ressembleras a une sorcière * souriant *

Callie : *Souriant* La sa devient vraiment étrange comme discussion donc je vais allez chercher les enfants, on va manger et on ira vite se coucher pour faire plein de chose * avec un sourire pervers, l'embrassant et partant*

Arizona * la retenant * Tu ne peux pas partir comme sa

Callie * Rigolant* Et bien je n'ai pas le choix, il faut bien que j'aille chercher les enfants

Arizona : Non , non je veux que tu m'embrasse avant * Arizona commença à l'embrasser langoureusement avec beaucoup d'amour et de passion Callie approfondis ce baiser avant de demander l'autorisation à sa langue dans la bouche de Arizona, leurs mains sur les corps de l'une et de l'autre , puis elles se dirigèrent vers le canapé , Callie s'allongea au-dessus d'Arizona pour prendre le contrôle , elle passa ces lèvres dans le coup d'Arizona qui frissonna Arizona passa ces mains sous le tee-shirt de Callie et commença à lui enlever mais quelqu'un frappa a la porte * Ils le font exprès les gens ?

Callie : * se levant pour aller ouvrir* Oui je crois bien * Ouvrant la porte * Ah, bonjour Owen, j'allais arriver.

Owen : Désoler de venir mais je suis déjà en retard donc voilà et je t'ai entendu rentrer donc je me suis dit que je te dérangerais sans doute pas.

Callie : Euh... *Arizona arriva * Non ne t'inquiète pas. *S'adressant aux enfants* Allez les enfants rentrer, il faut qu'on mange et que vous preniez votre bain.

Owen : C'est déjà fait, il faut juste les mettre en pyjama et les couchers.

Callie : Ah d'accord, merci beaucoup Owen, je ne veux pas te retarder plus que sa donc travail bien.

Owen : C'est normal * regardant Arizona* Je suis leurs père après tout. A plus tard * Partant*

Arizona : Il le fait exprès ou bien ?

Callie : *Rigolant* Je ne sais pas, mais il arrive toujours au mauvais moment.

Arizona : Et c'est moi ou il a insisté sur le fait que ce soit lui le père de Justin et Emily * chuchotant pour que les enfants n'entendent pas * et pas moi.

Callie : Oui mais je m'en fiche, c'est peut-être le père de mes enfants mais pas la personne que j'aime.

Arizona : S'il me cherche trop il va me trouver, je te le dis-moi.

Callie : Serais tu jalouse ?

Arizona : Non mais il fait tout pour me faire culpabiliser et je n'aime vraiment pas sa donc s'il m'emmerde trop il va avoir affaire à moi.

Callie : Hum… t'est trop sexy * souriant*

Justin arriva et sauta dans les bras d'Arizona.

Justin : Zona, qu'est-ce que tu fais la encore ce soir ?

Arizona…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Arizona : Hey, bonhomme, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir * souriant*

Callie : Arizona, viens dormir à la maison encore ce soir.

Justin : Pourquoi ?

Callie : Bah tu sais quand tu invites Chaz ou Ryan et bien là c'est la même chose mais avec mon amie a moi.

Justin : Oui mais pourquoi moi je peux inviter Chaz et Ryan que pendant les vacances et toi tu peux inviter Arizona quand tu veux.

Callie : Euh…

Arizona : Parce que ma maison a un problème donc je ne peux pas dormir chez moi, ta maman ma proposer de venir dormir chez vous pour que je ne paie pas l'hôtel, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Justin : Non, je t'aime bien moi * la prenant dans ces bras * tu pourras rester autant de temps que tu veux.

Arizona : Merci de l'autorisation jeune homme * s'adressant à Callie * J'ai l'autorisation de ton fils de rester, on va pouvoir faire la fête * rigolant*

Justin :* Très sérieux* Non Arizona on ne fait pas la fête en semaine.

Arizona : *Rigolant *Oh bon si on ne peut pas allez faire la fête, tout le monde au lit à 8h c'est ça ?

Justin : Pourquoi tu rigole ?

Arizona : Parce que tu me fais rire, on dirait que c'est toi l'homme de la maison qui prend la décision.

Justin * souriant et bombant le torse * Je suis l'homme de la maison, papa et maman sont plus ensemble donc moi je veille sur maman et Emily

Arizona : C'est bien mon grand, il faut veiller sur toutes les filles de la maison.

Justin : Ah et donc je dois veiller sur toi aussi alors.

Arizona : Pourquoi moi ?

Justin : Si tu viens dormir quelques nuits à la maison, et vu que tu es une fille et bien dans ce cas je dois veiller sur toi aussi.

Arizona : Oh t'est un amour mais concentre toi sur ta sœur et moi je m'occupe de ta maman, le temps que je suis là d'accord ?

Justin : * réfléchissant* Hum… d'accord, mais a une condition* souriant*

Arizona : *Surprise* Laquelle ?

Justin : Tout le temps que tu seras là on jouera ensemble, parce que maman elle ne veut pas jouer avec moi, elle est tout le temps occuper.

Callie : Hey, je te suis entendue petit monstre * lui faisant des chatouille *

Arizona : Marcher conclu !

A ces mots Arizona, alla vers Callie et lui fit des chatouilles pour qu'elle lâche Justin et ce dernier sauta sur sa maman afin de se venger avec l'aide d'Arizona bien entendue*

Callie : * rigolant* Ah mais ce n'est pas juste, vous êtes deux contre moi, vous n'êtes pas juste

Justin : C'est toi qui a commencer * lui tirant la langue*

Callie : *Chuchotant a Arizona entre deux fou rire * Plus vite il sera couché plus vite on pourra reprendre ou on s'était arrêter tout à l'heure

A ces mots Arizona, se stoppa

Justin : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Arizona : Il faut qu'on aille dormir car sinon demain on va être fatigué. *chuchotant dans l'oreille de Justin* Et faut qu'on prépare un meilleur plan pour embêter ta maman mais pour ça, il faut vraiment être en forme, t'ai pensé quoi ?

Justin : Ah ouais je suis d'accord, mais tu ne dis rien à maman

Arizona : Mais non t'inquiète pas c'est un secret entre toi et moi * souriant*

Callie partit coucher Justin et Emily, Arizona leurs fis un bisou et les petits s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard. Arizona était allongé sur le lit de la chambre de Callie à penser. Quand Callie entra dans la chambre elle ferma la porte à clef et s'approcha d'Arizona, se mis sur elle et commença à l'embrasser mais elle s'aperçu que Arizona avait quelques chose qui n'allait pas.

Callie : Qu'est-ce que tu as ma chérie ?

Arizona : Rien * embrassant Callie a pleine bouche pour qu'elle ne lui pose pas plus de question*.

Callie : * arrêtant de l'embrasser afin de la voir* Et c'est moi la menteuse ? Arizona dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Arizona : *s'énervant un peu * Mais j'ai rien je te dis, je veux juste t'embrasser *se rendant compte sur le ton ou elle avait parlé a Callie * désoler, je ne voulais pas dire sa comme sa *l'embrassant * désoler, désoler, désoler * commençant à pleurer * Je suis désolée Calliope *l'embrassant * Je t'aime.

Callie : *Séchant les larmes d'Arizona* Hey, calme toi, ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas, *voyant qu'Arizona pleurais toujours* Ma chérie, regarde-moi, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas fait exprès, mais dis-moi ce que tu as que je puisse t'aider un peu.

Arizona : Non je ne veux pas, tu en a déjà assez fais pour moi comme ça, j'en ai marre de me plaindre, je te veux juste * l'embrassant*

Callie : Arizona, si on est ensemble c'est pour que tu me parle quand ça va pas. Je dois aussi être la quand ça va pas et la tu ne vas pas bien donc je dois t'aider * l'embrassant* Allez dis moi

Arizona : C'est juste à cause d'Emma, et d'Owen.

Callie : Owen ? Pourquoi Owen ?

Arizona : Bah il te fait des enfants, chose que moi je pourrais jamais te faire, vous avez été marié chose qu'on ne pourra pas réellement faire non plus. Et quand on dira a Justin et Emily qu'on est ensemble et qu'ils le prennent mal et bah tu devras faire un choix et tu les choisiras eux et en plus Owen avait raison en 6 mois j'ai couché avec trop de monde et puis je ne veux pas que tu es l'impression que tu es une personne ne plus sur mon tableaux de chasse comme on dit. Je pourrais jamais t'offrir autant de choses qu'Owen ta offert. * pleurant de nouveau*

Callie :* l'embrassant* Calme toi ma puce, Justin et Emily t'adorent, il le prendra pas mal et s'ils le prennent mal et bien on fera avec car je ne choisirais pas entre vous. Pour ce qui est des enfants on verra ne t'inquiète pas, mais si on en veut toutes les deux, il y a aura toujours un moyen d'en avoir. Pour le mariage, s'il y en a un on n'a pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour se dire combien on s'aime, des robes, des amis, de la famille et des alliances suffiront amplement. Ensuite , oui tu as couché avec beaucoup de monde en 6 mois mais tu m'a dit aussi que tu n'avais coucher avec personne en 1 mois car tu voulais être avec moi et cela me suffit , je suis sûr que je ne suis pas une personne de plus sur ton tableaux de chasse , je sais que je suis bien plus que ça , tu sais comment je le sais * Arizona fit non de la tête * car si j'étais qu'une personne sur ton tableaux de chasse , tu ne serais pas dans mes bras à pleurer et t'inquiéter de mes enfants et de ce que tu peux ou pas m'apporter . Je t'aime Zona, et rien ne changera a sa, d'accord ?

Arizona : Mmh…

Callie : Arizona, je te le promets, fais-moi confiance.

Arizona : D'accord, merci d'être là.* l'embrassant*

Callie : On reprend où on était rendue ?* l'embrassant*

Arizona : Hum… je ne sais pas, il faudra peut-être dormir, non ?

Callie : *déçu * Peut-être oui, bonne nuit * l'embrassant*

Arizona : *Se mettant sur Callie* Tu croyais que j'étais sérieuse * rigolant avant de l'embrasser avec passion *

Callie souri à son tour et approfondis le baiser elles se montrèrent une bonne partie de la nuit a qu'elles points elles s'aiment avant de s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autres.


	12. Chapter 12

Deux mois était passée depuis que les deux jeunes femmes étaient ensemble. Emma était partit dès qu'elle avait pu de peur d'avoir des problèmes avec la latine. Du coter a Owen cela ce compliquait un peu car il n'acceptait pas vraiment le fait qu'Arizona et Callie soient ensembles. A chaque fois qu'il ramenait les enfants il faisait de petits remarques a Arizona ce qui commençait très sérieusement à l'énervée mais elle ne disait rien pour sa latine.

Ce soir elles avaient une soirée chez Mark, sans les enfants.

Arizona: Tu es sure que tu veux y allez sans les enfants?

Callie: Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est au tour d'Owen de les garder et vu qu'il va aussi à la soirée il me semble, il a engagé une baby-sitter, donc on peut y allez ensemble.

Arizona: D'accord, comme tu veux.

Callie: Bon va te préparez on va être en retard.

Arizona: Tu es dans le même état que moi je te rappelle.

Callie: Oui c'est vrai *lui faisant une petite tape sur les fesses* je prends la salle de bain et toi la chambre ?

Arizona: Non tu mais 6 mois à te coiffer. Je prends la salle de bain en première.

Après qu'elles soient prêtes elles partirent main dans la main chez Mark. Quand elles arrivèrent la fête avait déjà commencé. Elles dirent bonjour à toutes les personnes qu'elles connaissaient puis allèrent se chercher à boire.

Mark: *Un peu bourrer* Alors tu lui as demandé ?

Callie: Non mais la ferme Mark!

Arizona: *revenant avec les verres* Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Callie:*prenant le verre que lui tenait Arizona* Merci pour le verre. Il se passe rien t'inquiète pas.

Arizona: Calliope, je sais quand tu mens et la... tu mens. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mark: Je vais l'aider. Sa fais une semaine qu'elle veut te dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'ose pas car elle a peur que tu dises non.

Callie * lui faisant de gros yeux * Mark tu te la ferme et tu dégage.

Arizona * souriant* alors comme sa tu as peur de me demander quelque chose ?

Callie: Euh... non ce n'est pas sa mais *buvant son verre cul-sec * je...fin tu ...

Arizona *prenant la main de Callie et se dirigeant dans la chambre d'amis pour être au calme* Calme toi, cela ne doit pas être si catastrophique que sa quand même. C'est si complique que sa de me demander quelque chose ?

Callie: Non *respirant un coup* Enfaite tu vois sa fais un peu plus de deux mois qu'on est ensemble et je t'aime vraiment, le mois dernier tu as du dormir chez toi juste quand j'étais de garde et je suis sûr que mes enfants t'adorent donc je voudrais qu'on leurs disent pour qu'on puisse habitez ensemble. Toi, moi et les enfants dans un nouvel endroits.* soufflant * Ah moins que ça te dérange vraiment ?

Arizona* choquer* Tu veux qu'on habite ensemble ?

Callie: Euh bah oui c'est à peu près ça.

Arizona: *Souriant* Ah bah bien sûr que je veux qu'on est un endroit pour nous.*l'embrassant * Je t'aime Calliope, je t'aime plus que tout.

Callie l'embrassa a pleine bouche ce qui fit tomber Arizona sur le lit, elle approfondit le baiser qui devenue de plus en plus intense quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

...: Il y a quelqu'un?

Callie: Owen dégage.

Owen *n'ayant pas vu Arizona* Ah Callie tu tombe bien. Il fallait que je te parle. Tu sais je t'aime toujours, je suis sûr qu'on peut reprendre notre histoire tous les deux. En vrai, Arizona on s'en fiche. Elle couche avec tout ce qui bouge mais je t'en veux pas de t'être fais avoir *Arizona allait intervenir mais Callie la retenue*

Callie: Sache qu'Arizona je l'aime. Je m'en fiche de toi. On a passez de très bon moment, tu es le père de mes enfants mais maintenant c'est Arizona que j'aime, je lui suis demandé d'emménager et elle a accepté donc elle ne couche pas juste avec moi, elle m'aime aussi, j'en suis sûr.

Owen: *bégayant* Tu ... tu vas habitez... avec elle ?

Arizona : Oui elle va habitez avec moi. Dans une grande maison avec Justin et Emily.

Owen: *sous le choc* Toi et mes enfants ?

Arizona: Je ne te les piquerais pas ne t'inquiète pas, je vivrais juste avec eux et tu sais je sais m'occuper d'enfants, je suis pédiatre.

Owen: Je ... falloir que j'y aille.* il partit*

Arizona: Je crois que je l'ai fait fuir *rigolant*

Callie *rigolant* Oui je crois aussi mais en tout cas il nous a encore interrompu.

Arizona: Je suis d'accord, mais on peut être remédié à ça ? *embrassant passionnément Callie*

Callie* se retirant* Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas *l'embrassant* au contraire mais il faudrait peut-être rejoindre la fête *l'embrassant de nouveau*

Arizona* légèrement déçu* Oui si tu veux.

Callie:*pour la rassurer* On y va mais on pourra rentrer tôt et *avec un air coquin* finir ce qu'on a commençais *l'embrassant* tu en pense quoi ?

Arizona*se levant rapidement* Allez vite on y va.

Les filles passèrent le reste de la soirée en compagnie de Mark et Teddy à célébrer leur nouvelle vie. Elles rentrèrent très tard dans la nuit. Et s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre morte de fatigue et fortement alcooliser.


	13. Chapter 13

**Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais eu un bug dans les chapitres et que tu coup il manquait 3 chapitres je vous invite donc si vous le souhaitez a recommencer la lecture a partir ****du chapitre 9 afin de les lires . mais si vous ne voulez pas ou que vous n'avez pas le temps sachez que ceci ne changera pas l'histoire c'est juste 2 chapitres en plus ****ou Callie pose une tite question a Zona qui va surrement vous plaire ….**

Le lendemain matin, Callie se réveilla la première elle observa Arizona quelques minutes avant de se lever afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle retourna dans la chambre afin de réveiller sa belle. Elle posa le plateau sur le coter. Elle embrassa Arizona, un peu partout sur son visage, mais Arizona de bougea pas.

Callie : Ma chérie, c'est l'heure de se réveillez.

Arizona :…

Callie continua ces baisers, mais Arizona ne bougea pas, elle était réveillez mais appréciais les réveilles comme ça.

Callie : Bon et bien tu ne veux pas te réveillez dans ce cas moi je vais m'habillez alors que je comptais finir ce que l'on avait commencé hier * commençant à pâtir*

Arizona * le retenant * Je suis totalement réveillez.

Callie : * faisant mine de bouder* Tu te réveilles que pour coucher avec moi. Owen avait peut-être raison en fin de compte

Arizona * se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire * Oh non, ma chérie, c'est juste que j'adore ce genre de réveille, mais j'étais bien réveillez. Désoler, je ne voulais pas te blesser * commençant à pleurer* je suis vraiment désoler.

Callie * séchant les larmes de Arizona* Pleure pas ma chérie, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Arizona : Car je veux pas que tu me quittes, j'ai tellement peur, je pourrais jamais t'offrir tout ce que Owen ta offert, on pourra jamais avoir d'enfants ensemble, on pourra jamais être vraiment marier, et si Justin et Emily n'acceptent pas notre histoire on ne pourra pas rester ensemble * pleurant de plus belle * parce que tu choisiras forcement tes enfants , de plus vu qu'on en aura pas avec nos origines a toutes les deux et puis voilà … Owen lui il a pu t'offrir de '' vrai '' enfants alors que moi je pourrais jamais, ils seront soient les tiens ou les miens, on pourra jamais ce marier légalement non plus alors qu'Owen lui a pu t'épouser sans problème * pleurant * Je veux pas que tu me quitte Calliope, je t'aime trop pour ça. En plus Owen a raison je couche avec tout ce qui bouge, tu te rends compte que j'ai couché avec plus de 80 infirmières en moins de 6 mois, même celle qui n'étais pas lesbienne j'ai tout fait pour les avoirs dans mon lit, je suis une trainer.

Callie *Surprise de la déclaration d'Arizona * Chut … calme toi, n'écoute pas Owen, tu n'es pas une trainer Arizona * relevant sa tête * tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas une trainer tu n'as couché avec personne pendant plus d'un moi car tu me voulais moi, et tu crois que tu es une trainer ? Non tu n'es rien de ça, tu es une personne bien, une personne fabuleuse qui me rends vraiment heureuse. On se mariera si on le désire, peut-être pas a la mairie comme tout le monde mais on pourra se marier, regarde Derek et Meredith ce sont marier sur un post-it dans la salle des résidents donc je t'annonce que si on le souhaite on va se marier toi et moi, ce sera magique. Et pour les enfants, on trouvera un moyen, en plus pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour Justin et Emily ? Ils t'adorent ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, s'ils n'acceptent pas notre relation on trouvera une solution mais je ne vais quand même pas te quitter pour ce petit détails, tu m'entends Arizona, je t'aime et j'ai confiance en notre relation.

Arizona : Vraiment ?

Callie : Je te le jure. * embrassant avec passions sa compagne et avec un air coquin* On déjeune et après on finit ou on était rendu hier ?

Arizona : Avec plaisir mais on peut être zappé le petit déjeuner * ce jetant sur les lèvres de sa latine *

Les deux jeunes femmes se donnaient beaucoup de plaisir mutuellement durant de longues minutes, puis elles allèrent ce préparé après un petit tour dans la douche. Puis Callie partie faire à manger puisque les enfants n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Pendant ce temps Arizona regardait les maisons.

Arizona : Calliope, tu as des critères pour la maison ?

Callie : * revenant de la cuisine avec un couteau* Si tu m'appelle encore comme ça, plus personne n'aura de critères, compris ?

Arizona * se levant, pris le couteau * Oui ma chérie, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton prénom.

Callie : *Réfléchissant mais ne trouvant aucun argument * Parce que c'est comme sa * lui tirant la langue *

Arizona* Attrapant la langue de sa latine * Tu n'as aucun argument donc laisse-moi t'appelez Calliope, s'il te plait * avec ces yeux de chiens battus * S'il te plait

Callie : Si t'arrêter de m'attraper la langue comme ça, oui

Arizona : Quoi t'aime pas * attrapant sa langue de nouveau * Moi j'adore * avec un sourie coquin*

Callie : A 5 minutes de l'hôpital et de l'école environ

Arizona : Hein ?

Callie : La maison ma chérie, il faut qu'elle soit à environ 5 minutes de l'hôpital et de l'école.

Arizona : Ah oui la maison, je l'avais oublié * rigolant*

Callie : J'ai bien vu * lui tapant sur les fesses * Allez va voir, faut que j'aille faire à manger.

Arizona repartit pour chercher ces maisons, elle en trouva environ 5 qui correspondais à ce qu'elles cherchaient. Elle se leva donc et partit vers Callie, baissa les feux, pris Callie par les hanches et l'emmena vers l'ordinateur afin de lui montrer les maisons, elles plaisaient toutes à Callie, les deux femmes décidèrent donc d'aller les visiter, Arizona appela pendant que Callie essayais de finir de faire à manger.

Arizona : J'ai réussi à avoir tous les rdv aujourd'hui, ça commence à 14h

Callie : Ah bah c'est génial, sa.

Arizona : On fait comment pour les enfants ?

Callie : Et bien on va leurs dirent

Arizona : Tu es sur que tu es prête ? Que ce n'est pas trop tôt pour toi ou eux ?

Callie : Tu voies pourquoi ne t'est pas une trainer ? Tu t'inquiètes pour mes enfants et moi donc oui Arizona je suis sûr de moi, je veux qu'on leurs disent, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser de te prendre dans mes bras devant eux, compris ?

Arizona : *Pas sur* Euh … oui d'accord * souriant *

Callie *Alors que sa frappais a la porte* Tu peux allez ouvrir s'il te plait sa doit être les enfants.

Arizona : * Ouvrant la porte * Bonjour, mes petits bout * les prenant dans ces bras * Sa c'est bien passez avec papa ?

Justin : Oui, on a bien, rigolé, je vais voir maman, tu viens Emily

Owen : * Une fois les petits parties * Je suis désoler pour hier, j'étais bourrer et sa me fais mal de voir Callie avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre

Arizona : Ne t'inquiète pas Owen j'avais bien compris, j'en prendrais bien soin, je l'aime tu sais ?

Owen : *Gêner * Euh… je vais y allez, à plus tard.

Callie : Il te voulait quoi ?

Arizona : S'excuser, il est vraiment mal de votre rupture.

Justin : * Arrivant en courant et sautant dans les bras de Arizona* On fait quoi cette après-midi ?

Callie : On va visitez des maisons

Justin : C'est vrai ? Trop cool.

Callie : Tu es content ? Tu vas avoir un jardin pour jouer avec Emily, moi et …

Justin : Et Arizona ?

Callie : Euh ouais, ça te dérange pas que Arizona vienne habitez avec nous ?

Justin : Non car je sais que tu es plus heureuse car Arizona est la donc moi je suis content.

Arizona : C'est normal, je dois la protéger, tu n'as pas oublié notre pacte quand même ?

Justin : Non moi je sais que ce n'est pas ça, je sais que ma maman c'est ton amoureuse.

Callie et Arizona : * Choquer * Pardon ?

Justin : Bah oui je sais que vous deux vous êtes amoureuse* avec un grand sourire *

Arizona : Comment tu le sais ?

Justin : Je vous ai vu vous faire des bisous et tu regardes maman bizarrement.

Arizona : Ah d'accord et sa te gêne pas ?

Justin : Je pourrais toujours voir papa ?

Callie : Bah oui qu'elle question, même si je ne l'aime plus, il reste ton papa.

Justin : Dans ce cas cela ne me gêne pas * souriant * câlin collectif ?

Arizona, Callie et Justin se firent un gros câlin, mangèrent puis partirent pour aller voir les maisons.


	14. Chapter 14

Les trois premières maisons ne plaisaient pas aux deux femmes.

La quatrième leurs convenaient parfaitement : il y avait 4 chambres, 2 salles de bains, un grand salon qui donnait sur un grand jardin et le petit plus était une piscine et un jacuzzi mais malheureusement le prix de cette maison dépassait fortement le budget des deux femmes. Après elles allèrent visiter la cinquième maison et le problème se posait à nouveau. La maison était immense mais vraiment très chère. Elles rentrèrent donc chez elles un peu déçu.

Arizona: Tu as préféré laquelle ?

Callie: La 4ème mais elle coute bien trop chère et toi ?

Arizona: Pareil. *essayant de trouver un prétexte pour partir* Il faut que je passe à l'hôpital, j'en suis pour une demi-heure grand max' sa te dérange pas ?

Callie: *déçu* Euh... non va y, mais reviens vite *l'embrassant*

Arizona : Je me dépêche.

Sur le chemin Arizona appela le propriétaire de la quatrième maison afin de l'acheter. Arriver à l'agence, elle signa tous les papiers et paya ce qu'il fallait. La propriétaire lui dit qu'elle pouvait prendre place dès à présent dans sa maison. Ce qui arrangeait fortement Arizona.

Elle rentra chez Callie. La fin de la journée se passa bien et Callie ne posa pas de question suite au départ d'Arizona. Le lendemain matin, elles se préparent pour aller à l'hôpital.

Arizona *dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre aux vestiaires* Tu finis a quel heure ce soir ?

Callie: 20h et toi ?

Arizona: 17h30, tu veux que j'aille chercher les enfants ?

Callie : Non c'est à Owen de les garder *Arizona sourit* Pourquoi tu souris ?

Arizona : Pour rien, pour rien... je viendrais te faire un bisou avant de partir, car ce midi j'ai une opération donc on se verra pas *l'embrassant * A ce soir.

Arizona partit rejoindre son service, la journée passa assez rapidement puisqu'elle avait enfin fini sa journée. Elle alla voir les infirmières des urgences pour leurs demander de ne pas bipez elle ou bien le docteur Torres en cas d'urgence. Ensuite elle partit a l'appart', la veille elle avait demandé à des déménageurs d'emmener leurs lits dans leurs nouvelle maison. Afin de pouvoir dormir. Elle avait aussi demandé à Owen d'emmener les petits à l'école le lendemain car elles ne seraient pas à l'appart'.

Arizona alla ensuite faire des courses pour le soir. Elle alla aussi acheter la robe que Callie avait vue il y a quelques jours mais qui lui coutait trop chère.

Arriver à l'appart il était déjà 19h donc elle écrivit un mot a Callie en lui disant:

'' Rejoins moi à la 4 ème maison qu'on a visitez, vêtu de cette robe à 20h50. Les clefs sont justes à coter. Je t'aime, Arizona

Ps: Ne t'en fais pas pour le lit, c'est ma faute 3 ''

Puis elle partit en direction de ce qui serais à partir de maintenant leurs nouvelle maison, elle prépara à manger puis reçu un sms de Callie lui disant qu'elle avait fini de travailler .Arizona en déduit qu'elle serait donc à l'appart' dans 10 min et serais donc ici 40 min plus tard environ. Ce qui laissait a Arizona largement le temps de préparer ce qu'il lui manquait et de se préparer elle-même.

Du coter de Callie:

Elle arriva enfin à l'appart' et ce rendis compte qu'Arizona avait laissez un petit mot. Apres l'avoir lu elle regarda la robe et ce rendis compte que c'était celle qu'elle avait essayé ensemble mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu à cause de son prix. Elle enfila donc la robe, prix les clefs et partit en envoyant un petit message a Arizona.

Callie [SMS] Tu me prépare quoi comme folie ? Et t'est folle d'avoir acheté cette robe ?

Arizona: [SMS] Tu étais tellement magnifique dedans. J'ai quand même le droit de faire des cadeaux à ma petite amie, non ?

Callie [SMS] Pas à ce prix la Zona, je suis là dans 5 min. Je t'aime.

Arizona [SMS] Parfait. Je t'aime aussi.

Callie arriva 5 minutes plus tard et Fu accueilli par une Arizona magnifique avec une magnifique robe.

Arizona: *souriant* Tu es magnifique.

Callie: *souriant à son tour* Tu es magnifique toi aussi mais tu n'aurais jamais dû acheter la robe elle coute bien trop chère.

Arizona : *rentrant dans la maison mine de rien* Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai acheté figure toi *souriant*

Callie: Comment ça ? Et pourquoi ta la maison alors qu'on la pas acheter ?

Arizona: Arrête de poser des questions et rentre.

A l'intérieur de la maison ce trouvait des roses, des chandelles, de la musique, tous les ingrédients du rendez-vous romantique était là.

Callie: Ouah! C'est magnifique mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Arizona *souriant* J'ai même plus le droit de te faire des surprises ?

Callie: *l'embrassant* Si au contraire j'adore mais pourquoi ?

Arizona: *l'embrassant à son tour* Tu le sauras plus tard ... allez viens mangez.

Callie *sachant que sa compagne ne savait pas faire à manger* Tu as fait à manger ?

Arizona: *souriant* Oui mais bon si ce n'est pas bon ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute au four.* tenant sa main a Callie qui l'attrapa * Allez viens avec moi t'assoir

Le repas ce passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Arizona avait parfaitement réussi le plat. Il ne manquait plus que le dessert ou Arizona ait mis sous cloche le contrat de la maison. Elle apporta le ''dessert'' à la table.

Callie: Sous cloche ? Tu es sérieuse Zona ?

Arizona * un peu stresser* Oui je suis très sérieuse, va s'y découvre la cloche.

Callie découvre la cloche ou elle découvre le contrat avec son nom de celui d'Arizona.

Callie *sous le choc* Tu... as ... acheté la maison ?

Arizona * Souriant * Oui, je voyais bien que tu la voulais et ...

Callie* sautant au coup d'Arizona* Tu es complètement folle. Elle a dû te ruiner en plus tu ma acheter une robe a je sais plus combien de dollars. Mais faut que je te rembourse, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Arizona: Oui je suis folle, folle de toi *souriant* Et t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, il y a pas de problème avec ça.

Callie: Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Ah bah sa t'intéresse *rigolant* tous les ans je pars au Malawi avec la bourse Carter-Madison donc à chaque fois j'ai de grosse prime.

Callie: *son visage ce décomposa* Tous les ans ?

Arizona : Oui *souriant* je vais aider des petits humains *voyant la tête de Callie*Mais maintenant je partirais plus ...

Callie : Tu vas les laissez ?

Arizona: Non je ne les laisse pas mais je ne compte pas partir 6 mois ou plus alors que je te suis toi et les enfants, j'ai promis à Justin de te protéger et si je suis au Malawi je ne pourrais donc plus partir autant que ce que je faisais avant.

Callie: *pas très rassurer et baissant la tête * Mais tu partiras toujours ?

Arizona *relevant la tête de Callie* Que s'ils ont vraiment besoin de moi et si je ne peux vraiment pas y allez ce qui a de grande chance d'arriver j'enverrais Karev car il est vraiment douer

Callie *toujours pas très rassurer* Merci pour la soirée, la robe et la maison *l'embrassant* tu es génial

Arizona *souriant* Oui je sais tout le monde me le dis *voyant que Callie n'était toujours pas rassurer* Calliope, je te promets que je ne partirais plus *l'embrassant* Je te le promets, je t'aime trop pour ça.

A ces mots Callie embrassa passionnément Arizona et commença à la déshabiller ... toute la nuit elles se montrèrent combien elles s'aimaient dans différentes pièce de ce qui serais à présent leur nouvelle maison...


	15. Chapter 15

Quelques jours plus tard le couple avait emménagé avec les enfants, le changement d'adresse avait aussi été fait.

Arizona: Je pense que l'on pourrait faire une petite crémaillère, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Callie: Très bonne idée *souriant* mais cette fois c'est moi qui paye tout.

Arizona: Pourquoi ?

Callie: Ta déjà acheter beaucoup trop de chose et moi pratiquement rien et je n'aime pas ça.

Arizona: Mais ça me gêne pas et si je le fais c'est que ça me fais plaisir *l'embrassant*

Callie: Bah moi ça me gêne, je n'aime pas que tu payes tout donc s'il te plait laisse-moi payer cette soirée *l'embrassant*

Arizona: Bon d'accord. Mais si ta besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis la *souriant* je serais toujours la *l'embrassant*

Callie: Pourquoi tu dis ''je serais toujours la '' ?

Arizona: Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Callie: Zona dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Arizona: *fuyant le regard de Callie* Il y a rien.

Callie: *regardant Arizona dans les yeux* Arizona dis-moi *commençant à s'inquiéter*

Arizona :* la regardant dans les yeux* J'ai peur d'être appelé au Malawi et j'ai peur que tu te rendes compte que les hommes c'est mieux que moi. J'ai peur de te perdre, de ne pas pouvoir te protéger comme je l'ai promis à Justin.

Callie: J'ai confiance en toi Arizona, je sais que si tu es appelles au Malawi tu feras tout pour être remplacer, je sais que tu feras tout pour me protéger. Et je ne dis pas sa pour te rassurer mais tu es bien mieux que les hommes que j'ai connu. Tu es plus sensible, plus belle et plus douer* avec un sourire coquin*. J'ai confiance en toi Arizona et je t'aime *l'embrassant afin de la calmer un peu * Je t'aime.

Arizona: Moi aussi je t'aime *l'embrassant* Désoler, je ne suis pas aussi sensible que sa d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Callie: Ce n'est pas grave, comme sa je sais que notre histoire est importante pour toi, ça me prouve que tu m'aime *l'embrassant* Je ne veux pas casser tout sa mais on devrait peut-être y allez sinon on va être en retard *regardant l'heure et se levant d'un coup* On est en retard.

Les deux jeunes femmes se préparèrent très rapidement et partir à l'hôpital. 10 min après elles étaient en train de se changer, une fois cette tache Fu accompli et après un baiser elles se retrouvèrent chacune dans leurs service.

La journée passais très doucement elle ce promena donc dans les couloirs arriver aux contours des infirmières elle vu un homme d'un certains Age.

Arizona: Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

...: Bonjour, oui je cherche le Dr Torres.

Arizona : Ah d'accord suivez-moi, vous avez rendez-vous ?

Mr Torres: Non mais je n'en suis pas besoin, je suis son père.

Arizona : *s'arrêtant et devenant blanche* Son père ?

Mr Torres : Oui son père. Ça va ? Vous avez l'air mal.

Arizona : Euh oui ça va allez * à ces mots elles se sentie tomber *

Callie* arrivant en courant et ne voyant pas son père * Zona, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Réveille-toi *la secouant* réveille toi. Un brancard vite emmenez-moi un brancard !

Mr Torres : Ta chérie ?

Callie : Papa ?

Arizona était tombé dans les pommes et se réveilla pas et mon père était là. La journée ne pouvait pas être plus mauvaise.

Owen *en arrivant* Callie ne t'inquiète pas, on va allez voir ce qu'elle a.

Callie: Je peux venir ?

Owen : Oui mais tu restes à l'arrière *commençant à courir*.

Arriver dans la salle de trauma, ils occultèrent Arizona mais ne trouvèrent rien. Ils décidèrent donc que lui faire passez quelque scans.

Chef: Torres, vous avez rien remarqué d'étrange chez le docteur Robbins ?

Callie : A part le faite qu'elle est super sensible et qu'elle fait des choses folles non *voyant Derek se retourner et le chef pâlir * Oh non ce n'est pas possible *commençant à pleurer* Non elle ne peut pas mourir.

Arizona * se réveillant* Calliope...

Callie *s'approchant* Arizona, tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ?

Arizona : Sa va, ça va maos tu sais ton père est là. Je me suis sentie vraiment mal car il n'est pas au courant qu'on est ensemble ...

Callie : T'occupe pas de mon père on verra sa une fois que tu iras mieux.

Arizona *essayant de se lever* Mais ça va t'inquiète pas.

Callie *la retenant* Arizona reste allonger. Ils vont juste te faire passez quelques examens complémentaire car tu es resté inconsciente un certain temps.

Arizona : Mais je vais bien je te dis. Tu veux que je te le prouve ? *Callie acquiesça * Approche toi *une fois que Callie Fu assez proche, Arizona l'embrassa avec passion et amour, au tour d'eux tous les médecins restèrent choquer* Tu vois que je vais bien.

Callie *souriant* Il y a des choses pour lesquelles tu vas toujours bien. Mais n'empêche qu'on va te faire ces examens et tu discutes pas *lui déposant un léger baiser*

Derek & le chef : * choquer* Vous êtes ensemble ?

Owen : Non elles s'embrassent juste car je suis là, bah oui elles sont ensemble.

Callie *gêner* oui on est ensemble, on y va ?

Arizona passa aux scans et ce à quoi ils pensaient étais bien réel. Arizona avais bien une tumeur qui restait jusqu'à peu de temps inopérable mais vu que Derek avec l'aide de Meredith avais trouvé une solution, ils allaient pouvoir opérer Arizona et prier pour qu'elle se remette.

L'opération se déroula très bien et Arizona était à présent dans sa chambre ou elle se réveillait doucement. De son coter Callie avait tout fait pour éviter son père, elle ne voulait pas le voir et que voulais pas lui expliquer pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Arizona : *encore à moitié endormis* Calliope ...

Callie : Zona, tu vas bien ?

Arizona: J'ai mal ...

Callie : Ta mal ou ? Ta mal ou Zona ?

Arizona : *montrant ces lèvres* la, tu peux faire quelque chose s'il te plait.

Callie *souriant* Tu vas bien *l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises* Sa va mieux ?

Arizona *se décalant* encore mieux si tu t'allonge a coter de moi.

Callie *s'allongeant a ces coter* Avec plaisir belle demoiselle.

Arizona: Tu as vu ton père ?

Callie *l'embrassant* Non j'avais d'autres soucis *l'embrassant de nouveau * plus important.

Derek entra à ce moment dans la chambre.

Derek: Félicitation pour vous deux *souriant* et Arizona vu que tu es réveillez on va allez faire un scan.

Arizona: Merci *souriant* D'accord pas de problème *commençant à se lever*

Callie *la reposant dans le lit * Non mais ça va pas bien ? Reste allongée.

Derek: Callie a raison, tu dois rester allonger, tu viens de subir une intervention du cerveau donc tu ne bouges pas !

Arizona *fessant mine de bouder* Mais je vais bien je vous dis.

Callie: Rho… mais boude pas *l'embrassant*

Arizona : Mmh... *se touchant la tête* Mais cheveux ? Ou sont mes cheveux ?

Derek: J'ai dû en raser pas mal, je suis désoler mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Arizona *pleurant* Mes cheveux... j'ai plus de cheveux ... Je vais entre horrible.

Callie *voulant la rassurer* Mais non dis pas ça ! Tu seras quand même magnifique et Arizona *séchant ces larmes* ce ne sont pas tes cheveux qui font qui tu es mais ce que tu ressens au fond de toi.

Arizona *prenant Callie dans ses bras avant d'aller à l'IRM* Vraiment ?

Callie *l'embrassant * Oui vraiment tu resteras mon Arizona quoi qu'il arrive et mes yeux tu es parfaite.

Arizona partit à l'IRM sans Callie et effectivement l'opération avait réussi. La tumeur avait diminué ce qui rendait Arizona particulièrement de bonne humeur. Elle décida donc de faire une petite blague à Callie avec l'accord de Derek bien sûr. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre, Callie dormais profondément sur un fauteuil. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormis depuis 2 jours. Arizona la laissa dormir et fini par s'endormir elle-même.

Callie *réveillant Arizona à sa manière* Ma chérie, c'est l'heure de te réveiller.

Arizona * encore un peu endormis* Mmh... Laisse-moi dormir *l'attrapant* viens dormir a coter de moi *l'embrassant*

Callie: On retournera dormir quand je serais si tu vas mieux ou pas enfin ce que l'IRM a dit.

Arizona: Moi je vais très mais l'IRM n'a rien montrer.

Callie *avec le visage décomposer* L'opération n'a pas réussi *avec les larmes aux yeux * tu... tu vas ... tu vas mourir *pleurant*

Arizona *paniquer par la réaction de Callie* Calliope regarde-moi, je vais mieux, c'était une blague *l'embrassant et chuchotant a son oreille pour la calmer* C'était une blague Calliope, je rigolais. Je ne vais pas mourir. Derek ma soigner.

Callie * séchant ces larmes et énerver* Ta blague est vraiment pourris, me refais jamais de peur comme ça, compris.

Arizona : Désolée... je ne pensais pas que sa allais te faire quelque chose comme sa *baissant la tête* désoler.

Callie: Tu pensais que sa allais me faire rire ? Arizona on a emménagé ensemble, les enfants sont au courant pour nous deux, tu ne crois quand même pas que sa allais rien me faire ? Je t'aime Arizona, je t'aime plus que tout au monde ...

Arizona : *Embrassant avec passion Callie* Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Moi aussi *l'embrassant* Désoler.

Callie se remet à coter d'Arizona allongé dans les bras l'une de l'autre à parler de tout et de rien. Quand quelqu'un viens quelques peux les déranger.

...: Calliope je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

Callie: Papa, oui va s'y je t'écoute ...

Carlos : En priver si c'est possible.

Callie: Non ce n'est pas possible, Arizona viens de se faire opérer et je dois rester avec elle en plus de sa je n'ai rien à lui gâché donc tu peux parler devant elle.

Arizona *gêner par la situation* Calliope tu peux y allez, ce n'est pas grave si je reste 1heure seule.

Callie: Non je ne partirais pas car je sais déjà se qu'il va me dire... donc papa je resterais ici donc si tu veux me parler c'est ici ou nul part.

Carlos : Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais plus avec Owen et pourquoi tu avais déménagé *regardant méchamment Arizona * mais maintenant je crois savoir pourquoi...

Callie: Alors je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne suis plus avec Owen car on avait des différents entre autres à cause de mes sorties et des enfants, je ne l'aimais plus.*mentant* De plus c'est moi qui ai fait le premier avec Arizona alors pas la peine de la regarder comme ça, elle est déjà assez mal comme ça ... elle se soucie de Justin et Emily, elle s'arrange en fonction d'eux pour pas que notre relation leurs pose de problèmes.

Carlos: Votre relation ne serait pas un problème pour tes enfants si tu n'étais pas avec elle...

Callie: Pardon ?

Carlos : *regardant Arizona avec mépris* Si tu ne sortais pas avec cette ... cette femme tu n'aurais aucun problème.

Callie *commençant à s'énerver* Ce n'est pas la première femme avec qui je sors.

Arizona *sous le choc* Pardon ?

Carlos: Tu parles d'Erica ? Je suis sûr que Arizona n'est pas mieux que cette femme ... ta toujours eu plein de problème et ce n'est pas accepter par L'Eglise.

Callie * étant vraiment énerver* Papa il n'y a que toi que son import que savoir si j'irais au paradis ou pas ! Je resterais avec Arizona quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses ! Donc maintenant tu sort de cette chambre avant que j'appelle la sécurité !

Carlos sort de la chambre sous le choc des propos de sa fille et Callie fonda dans les bras d'Arizona. Avant que chacune ne s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain :

Callie se réveilla en première, elle avait plutôt mal dormis entre le lit pour 1 à partager a 2, le bruit des machines , la santé d'Arizona et surtout le fait que Arizona voudrais sans doute savoir des choses sur Erica et les autres personnes avec qui elle était sorti. Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre pour aller chercher deux cafés et quelques viennoiseries à la cafet' pour elle et Arizona. Arrivé dans la chambre Arizona était déjà réveiller et regardait la tv.

Arizona : Hey, tu as bien dormis ?

Callie * l'embrassant* J'ai connu mieux et toi ?

Arizona : Pourquoi tu as mal dormis ?

Callie : Bah il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place dans le lit et ces machines me soulent a bipez toutes les 30 secondes

Arizona : Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

Callie * Mentant avec un faux sourire* Non ne t'inquiète pas

Arizona : Calliope je sais quand tu mens et la tu me mens

Callie : Je m'inquiète pour toi et je suis sûr que tu as plein de questions sur Erica donc voilà.

Arizona : Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi je vais très bien et Erica tu m'en parle que si tu le souhaite, je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir non plus.

Callie : Merci * l'embrassant* mais avoue que tu aimerais bien savoir quand même.

Arizona* l'embrassant* Oui j'ai envie car je suis curieuse et que j'aimerais te connaitre plus mais je préfère que tu sois bien. Le reste n'est pas important pour moi.

Callie * l'embrassant plus passionnément* T'est un amour.

Arizona * répondant à ces baisers* Oui je sais on me le dit souvent.

Callie souri et ce mis à côté d'Arizona afin de pouvoir mieux l'embrasser, Arizona poussez par le désir passa ces mains sous le tee-shirt de Callie, elles étaient toutes les deux couper de la réalité et leurs désire augmenta au fur et à mesure lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

…: Arizona, je voulais * se couvrant les yeux et criant* Non mais ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas faire sa ailleurs ?

Callie * frustrer et gêner* Non mais Owen ta vraiment le chic pour débarquer quand il ne faut pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Owen : Arizona tu peux sortir dans 2 jours si tout se passe bien.

Arizona : D'accord merci beaucoup.

Owen : *froid* Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. * puis il sortit *

Arizona * rigolant* Je crois qu'il m'aime vraiment pas.

Callie : Oui je sais mais d'un coter il a peut-être des raisons de ne pas t'aimer.

Arizona * surprise* pourquoi ?

Callie : Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ? * Arizona hocha la tête* Alors pour commencer tu ma moi * souriant* la personne avec qui il était marier, ensuite tu as une maison avec moi, tu as ces enfants aussi, tu as mon amour, et il sait très bien que tu es drôlement plus sexy que lui, que tu es plus irrésistible , que tu as tout le temps ce que tu veux que personne ne te dis non et ta de l'argent aussi ce qui signifie que j'ai plus de chance d'avoir ce que je désir avec toi qu'avec lui.

Arizona : Ouais mais bon j'ai aussi une tumeur ….

Callie *perdant le sourire* Tu tumeur va partir, elle diminuait déjà après l'opération, elle va partir elle doit partir…

Arizona : Je sais que ma tumeur va partir mais a t'entendre je suis parfaite.

Callie : Pour moi tu es parfaite, Arizona je n'ai jamais été aussi bien qu'avec toi, je suis vraiment épanouie, je peux être comme je le veux, je n'ai pas besoin de jouer un jeu ou de me cacher derrière un masque, avec toi je peux être la vrai Callie, tu es toujours là pour moi, quand cela ne va pas , Arizona je t'aime , je ne veux vraiment pas te perdre, j'ai besoin de toi , je sais que c'est égoïste mais j'ai besoin de toi , de ton amour, de ta joie et de ton caractère , de tes blagues pas toujours drôle , j'ai besoin de chaque petite partie de toi * baissant la tête*

Arizona * toucher par les mots de sa compagne * Calliope , tu ma , tu m'auras toujours, chaque partie de moi * lui relevant la tête* Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre , je ne le supporterais pas , je te veux rien que pour moi , et moi aussi c'est très égoïste , je t'aime , je veux que l'on construise des choses ensemble , qu'on est un avenir , un mariage je veux des engagements avec toi car c'est toi que j'aime.

Callie se jeta sur les lèvres de sa compagne mais elle se releva aussitôt Arizona la regarda avec incompréhension.

Arizona : Tu fais quoi ?

Callie * écrivant quelque chose* Je ne veux pas être déranger quand je commencerais à te faire l'amour comme il se doit donc je laisse un petit mot sur la porte et je la verrouille.

Arizona : Et si je ne veux pas ?

Callie * ayant verrouillé la porte et baisser les stores * Tu ne veux pas toucher mon sublime corps *commençant à se déshabiller * Tu ne veux pas me sentir près de toi ?

Arizona *se relevant aussitôt et admira avec attention le corps de sa compagne* Hum… si je le veux enfaite, viens la * faisant de la place sur le lit*

Callie : Ah bah l'appel du sexe te fais de l'effet dis donc.

Arizona : Non ce n'est pas l'appel du sexe, du sexe je peux en avoir ou je veux quand je veux et avec n'importe qui * Callie se décomposa* Avec toi c'est différent, avec toi je fais l'amour avec toi c'est intense, avec toi il y a des sentiments ce n'est pas une vulgaire partie de jambes en l'air.

Callie embrassa Arizona avec passion et commença à la déshabiller, elles se montrèrent à quel point elles s'aimaient durant un temps indéterminé mais qui leurs fessait beaucoup de bien à toute les deux

Je vous l'accorde ce chapitre était vraiment très moyen, je ne l'est personnellement pas aimer mais je ne savais pas non plus comment l'écrire, je vais essayer de faire un meilleur prochain chapitre si je trouve l'inspiration ….


	17. Chapter 17

**J'espère vraiment que ma fiction vous plait même si j'ai quelques doutes vu les reviews mais bon hésiter pas a me dire même si c'est négatif :D **

**Bonne lecture a tous **

Quelques jours plus tard…

Arizona était rentré de l'hôpital et sa tumeur avait pratiquement disparue ce qui plaisait vraiment à Derek et Meredith car cela signifiais que leurs essai clinique fonctionnait et surtout que Arizona, la copine de Callie n'allais pas mourir. Arizona se portais très bien, elle devait faire des examens tous les moins pendant 6 mois et tous les 2 mois par la suite.

Arizona serais en arrêt maladie durant 1 mois et le chef avait ordonné à Callie de rester avec Arizona afin d'être sûr qu'elle allait bien, il voulait juste que Callie puisse venir à l'hôpital en cas de très grosse urgence.

Arizona * Allongée dans le lit dans les bras de Callie* Alors comme sa on va faire la feignante pendant un mois ?

Callie : Non, moi je vais m'occuper d'une belle blonde très sexy qui a eu l'idée géniale de se faire pousser une petite tumeur dans le cerveau afin que je m'occupe d'elle.

Arizona : Roohh… comme si c'était de ma faute * avec un sourire pervers* par contre l'avantage c'est que vu que tu es la avec moi durant un mois, toute la journée, toute la nuit, fin H24 ensemble on va pouvoir faire pleins de choses interdites au moins de 18 ans.

Callie * faussement outrer* Non mais vous n'avez pas honte Mlle Robbins ?

Arizona * rigolant * Vas-y fais genre que tu n'y a jamais pensez, je suis sûr que tu y réfléchissais autant que moi.

Callie * faisant mine de réfléchir* Hum, peut-être un peu mais tu as l'esprit beaucoup plus pervers que moi.

Arizona * rigolant et se mettant sur Callie * Hum … oui sans doute mais avoue que tu aimes sa * l'embrassant*

Callie * approfondissant le baiser * Oui j'avoue que j'aime ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère chez toi * souriant*

Arizona * rigolant* heureusement sinon je pense que je serais légèrement vexer. * l'embrassant de nouveau*

Callie * se retirant afin d'embêter Arizona* Bon je vais allez faire à manger moi a tout à l'heure et bouge pas * l'embrassant *

Arizona : Mais on était occupées la tu feras à manger plus tard, s'il te plait * avec des yeux de chiens battus *

Callie : Non je ne peux pas Arizona, je dois faire à manger pour les petits.

Arizona : Roohh…

Callie * sortant de la chambre * Arrête avec tes Roohh on dirait un bébé.

Arizona * criant * Je suis un bébé.

Callie rigola et partit faire à manger, elle continuait de discuter avec Arizona afin que cette dernière ne s'ennuie pas trop quand elle se mit à crier.

Arizona *criant* Aaaaahhhhh…

Callie * arrivant en courant * Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Arizona * criant et pleurant* Viens vite s'il te plait Callie, viens vite.

Callie * se rapprochant de Arizona et s'allongeant a coter d'elle* Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Arizona * se retournant aussi vite qu'elle put afin de se mettre sur Callie * Tu étais trop loin de moi, tu me manquais * l'embrassant*

Callie * soulagée mais énerver quand même* Non mais ça va pas mieux ta tête ? T'est complétement folle ? Tu m'as faits peur !

Arizona * Etant morte de rire * Tu verrais ta tête …. C'est …. C'est trop … drôle !

Callie : Nan mais ça te fais rire en plus ? T'est fière de toi j'imagine * essayant de se lever * Tu m'énerve quand tu fais ça.

Arizona * Voyant la réaction de Callie * Nan mais Callie, je suis désoler je ne voulais pas …. Je voulais juste te faire une blague désoler * Ressentant une vilaine douleur * Aïe ! Ma tête ! Callie ma tête ! J'ai mal.

Callie * se retournant * Ah très drôle Arizona, tu m'as eu une fois mais tu m'auras pas deux je ne suis pas bête non plus.

Arizona *pleurant * Non Callie je suis sérieuse * se pliant de douleur * Appelle Derek s'il te plait je t'en supplie !

Callie * paniquer* Arizona, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? * Prenant son tel * Allez Derek décroche !

Callie [TEL] Allô Derek ? Viens vite à la maison il y a un problème avec Arizona.

Derek [TEL] Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Callie [TEL] Je ne sais pas elle hurle la mort tellement elle a mal à la tête viens vite s'il te plait.

Derek [TEL] J'arrive tout de suite, sort des médicaments si tu en as et surtout reste à coter d'elle.

Callie [TEL] D'accord, des que tu es la rentre sonne pas ce n'est pas la peine, le code du portail c'est 0194.

Derek [TEL] D'accord merci, je fais au plus vite, ne t'inquiète pas * et il raccrocha *

Callie se mis à coter de Arizona le tant que Derek arrive, elle la prit dans ces bras et la berçait doucement, elle avait aussi appelez Mark pour qu'il vienne cherchez les petits vus que Owen était de garde et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient Arizona comme ça.

Arizona * faiblement * Calliope, je t'aime sache le, je t'aimerais toujours, souvient-toi de moi comme de la personne qui fessais des blagues pourris et avec l'esprit pervers mais qui t'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Callie : Tu ne vas pas mourir, Arizona Derek va trouver ce que tu as ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est rien, tu ne peux pas me laisser Arizona tu n'as pas le droit de ma laisser, je t'en supplie bat-toi.

Arizona *faiblement* D'accord c'est promis, mais au cas où je t'aime

Derek arriva et auscultant Arizona rapidement, ils sortirent avec Callie.

Derek : Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien de grave, juste une grosse migraine, c'est sans doute dû à l'opération, je l'emmène a l'hôpital au cas où.

Callie * pas rassurer * Mais tu as dit que c'était rien, pourquoi tu veux l'emmenez à l'hôpital si c'est juste une migraine ?

Derek : Car on s'est jamais avec ce genre de tumeur ce qu'il peut arriver, mais c'est plus par prudence qu'autre chose.

Callie : Je peux vous accompagner ? * Derek acquiesça * Très bien on y va dans ce cas.

Ils partirent tous les trois vers l'hôpital, et fis quelques examens a Arizona, le verdict tomba ….


	18. Chapter 18

Derek expliqua a Callie que Arizona aurais de grosse migraine comme son assez souvent et que cela était dû à l'opération, elle devrait en avoir pour 15 jours/ 1 mois grand maximum, il lui prescrit donc des médicaments au cas où … et elles purent rentrer chez elles.

Une fois rentrer la migraine d'Arizona étais passez elle était même vraiment très en forme, trop selon Callie.

Arizona* Avec plein de sous-entendu* Tu sais, on est rentré, je vais bien, les enfants ne sont pas là, et on n'a pas fini ce que j'avais tellement envie de commencer tout à l'heure.

Callie * soupirant* Tu n'es vraiment possible.

Arizona : Quoi ta pas envie ? Tu veux plus de moi à cause de cette saloperie de tumeur ? * commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux* Parce que j'ai plus de cheveux, je savais bien que ce que tu me disais étais faux * pleurant vraiment * Tu ne veux pas de moi pour sa … * commençant à partir*

Callie * La rattrapant * Non Arizona dis pas ça, je te l'interdis ! Je t'aime et je veux vraiment de toi ! Et cela n'a rien à voir avec la tumeur ou tes cheveux, je veux de toi car je t'aime mais je sais aussi que je dois prendre soins de toi et tu as vraiment beaucoup souffert et je ne veux pas que tu es mal encore ou alors que tu te mettes à hurler pendant qu'on fait l'amour * l'embrassant * je ne veux juste pas te voir souffrir.

Arizona * pleurant toujours un peu * Pourquoi tu me ferais souffrir alors que tu me fais du bien ?

Callie * la prenant dans ces bras* Car Derek a dit que tu pouvais avoir des crises n'importe quand et la dernière fois c'est quand j'étais dans tes bras donc je ne veux pas que la se soit la même chose … je m'en voudrais trop.

Arizona : Non Callie ! Je t'interdis de dire que c'est de ta faute, on ne sait pas pourquoi j'ai des migraines et je refuse de penser que c'est de ta faute et je refuse que tu crois que c'est de ta faute ! Tu ma comprise ? Je ne veux pas que tu penses sa Calliope !

Callie * Baissant la tête* D'accord

Arizona * relevant sa tête * Non pas accord, promis.

Callie : Promis ….

Arizona * souriant* Bon maintenant problème résolu ! On va pouvoir faire des choses * avec un sourire pervers*

Callie * Se dirigeant vers la chambre * Ah bon ? Quoi comme choses ?

Arizona *Suivant Callie * Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

Callie * S'allongeant sur le lit* Non vraiment pas, tu pourrais m'aider à me souvenir ?

Arizona * Avec un sourire toujours pervers et s'allongeant près de Callie * Oui sans doute vous accepter mon aide Dr Torres ?

Callie : Oh oui je l'accepterais toujours * Souriant elle aussi *

Arizona : D'accord, dans ce cas je vais vous présentez la méthode Robbins.* Se mettant sur Callie *

Callie : Explosant de rire, non dis pas sa comme sa on dirait Mark il y a quelques années.

Arizona : Mark ? Pourquoi Mark dis ça ?

Callie * se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait une boulette * Bah … euh …. Comment dire ? Avant Mark et moi et bien on faisait des trucs ensemble ….

Arizona * Se bouchant les oreilles * STOP ! Je veux ne pas en entendre plus ! La sa me suffit ! * Descendant de Callie *

Callie : Bah tu fais quoi ?

Arizona : Rien, justement, t'imaginer avec Mark … Sloan ma couper toute envie.

Callie : Oh mais non Zona, c'était il y a longtemps, même avant que je rencontre Owen donc tu vois … Allez viens, je veux connaitre la méthode Robbins moi …. * l'embrassant*

Arizona : Mmh… moi je n'ai pas envie.

Callie : Méchante * faisant mine de bouder*

Arizona : J'ai beaucoup mieux ….

Callie : Ah oui quoi ?

Arizona * Se jetant littéralement sur Callie * Sa tu vas voir c'est plus sauvage * l'embrassant *

Arizona commença à déshabiller Callie en lui arrachant ces vêtements.

Callie * Regardant son haut* Tu viens de déchirer mon haut préférer Zona.

Arizona * Rigolant* Ce n'est pas grave je t'en achèterais un nouveau encore plus beau.

Callie * Retournant Arizona afin d'inverser la situation * Trop de discussion pas assez d'action ma belle.

Arizona rigola et Callie lui arracha à son tour ces vêtements.

Arizona * Imitant Callie * Tu viens de déchirer mon haut préférer Calliope.

Callie : Va y moque toi de moins je te dirais rien.

Arizona *Retournant Callie * Je me moque pas je profite de la situation, trop de discussion pas assez d'action ma belle.

Arizona continua alors de déshabiller sa belle, une fois que cette tache fut achever, elle entreprend de lui faire un petit steap-tease avec le peu de vêtement qu'il lui restait pour le plus grand plaisir de Callie, Arizona retourna l'embrasser quand elle eut fini

Callie * Entre deux baisers et chuchotant * Tu sais que tu es vraiment très sexy et douer ?

Arizona : Oui je sais * souriant * Mais sache que ceci t'est exclusivement réserver alors profite en * l'embrassant*

La blonde continua à faire plaisir à sa brune, elle la frôlait, la caressais, l'embrassais, chaque partie de son corps y était passez, il n'en rester qu'un seul, celui qui fessais le plus d'effet a Callie …

Arizona * Entre deux baisers* Je vais te faire monter au paradis Calliope …

Callie * Gémissant* Je te fais confiance pour sa mais tu vas devoir attendre car * la retournant sans que Arizona ne comprenne rien * je vais commencer.

Arizona * frustrer* T'est méchante * Callie commençais à jouer avec le corps de sa blonde, elle embrassa chaque partie de son corps * Très méchante.

Callie : D'accord, je suis méchante, tu veux que je m'arrête ?

Arizona : Non, non continue j'aime quand t'est méchante.

Callie descendu jusqu'à la partie intime d'Arizona et la fit monter au 7ème ciel, Arizona en profita pour faire de même avec Callie elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre après s'être montrer à plusieurs reprise combien elles s'aimaient.


	19. Chapter 19

Le lendemain matin on frappa à la porte Arizona qui avaient entendu pris un tee-shirt de Callie et un short puis alla ouvrir.

… : Bonjour *relevant la tête* Ah euh …. * méchamment * Est-ce que ma fille est là ?

Arizona : Euh… non, fin oui mais elle dort donc je préfère ne pas la réveillez.

Mr Torres : Vous allez la réveillez s'il vous plait.

Arizona : Non Mr Torres, je suis désoler mais Calliope n'a pas beaucoup dormis ces derniers temps donc je préfère la laissez dormir, désoler. Mais si vous voulez vous pouvez attendre à l'intérieur car il doit faire froid dehors * se décalant* rentrer si vous voulez.

Mr Torres *hésitant à entrer* Merci.

Arizona * Avec son Super Magic Smille * C'est normal vous êtes le père de Calliope, je ne vais pas vous laissez dehors même si vous m'aimez pas.

Mr Torres * Surpris par les propos de la blonde* Elle vous laisse l'appelez Calliope ? Et ce n'est pas vous que je n'aime pas vu que je ne vous connais pas, c'est juste que pour moi deux femmes ne peuvent et ne doivent pas être ensemble. C'est contraire à la religion.

Arizona : Oui elle me laisse l'appelez Calliope mais depuis peu, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez le seul à l'appelez comme ça. J'ai été élevé pour être un homme bien dans la tempête, élevé pour aimer mon pays. Pour l'amour de ma famille. Afin de protéger les choses que j'aime. Quand mon père - le colonel Daniel Robbins de la marine des Etats-Unis - a entendu dire que j'étais lesbienne, il a dit qu'il avait une seule question. J'ai été préparé pour, "A quel vitesse peux-tu dégager de chez moi?" Mais à la place C'était : '' es-tu toujours celle que j'ai élevée ? '' Mon père croit en son pays de la même façon dont vous croyez en dieu. Et mon père n'est pas quelqu'un qui fait des concessions mais il en a fait pour moi par ce que je suis sa fille. Je suis un homme bien face à la tempête. J'aime votre fille, et je protège les choses que j'aime. Non pas que j'en ai besoin, elle n'en a pas besoin, elle est forte, protectrice et honorable. Et elle est celle que vous avez élevée. _(Oui j'ai repris le discours de Zona car je le trouve génial)_

Callie sortant à ce moment-là de la chambre en petite nuisette.

Callie : Tu parles a qui ma Chérie ? * Voyant son père * Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? * se rendant compte de comment elle était habillez * Oh attends je reviens.

Carlos * chuchotant* Merci Arizona.

Arizona allais répliquer mais Callie arriva au même moment un peu plus habillez.

Callie *énerver de voir son père ici * Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Je croyais que j'avais été claire à l'hôpital.

Carlos : Je voulais te parler.

Arizona : Je vais vous laissez

Carlos : Non restez Arizona cela vous concerne aussi. * soufflant* Au début j'étais venue ici pour te dire de rentrer avec moi , pour que tu quittes Arizona et tout mais vu que c'est elle qui m'a ouvert nous avons un peu discutez et même si c'est une femme je pense que c'est une bonne personne pour toi , si elle te rends heureuse et que tu l'aime , je n'y verrais peux être pas d'inconvenant je ne veux que ton bonheur et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre Arizona t'aime aussi donc je ferais un effort pour toi, car tu es ma fille et que je t'aime.

Callie : Réellement ?

Carlos : Oui je suis sérieux * Callie le pris dans ces bras et le remercia * Je vous invite toutes les deux au restaurant ce soir.

Callie : Non on ne peut pas, avec l'opération d'Arizona, on peut ne pas trop sortir.

Arizona* intervenant* Mais non c'est bon Calliope, ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien.

Callie * un peu inquiète* Tu es sure ?

Arizona * souriant* Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, on se reposera juste aujourd'hui comme sa je serais en forme.

Carlos : Très bien dans ce cas, je viens vous cherchez à 19h30 ici, bonne journée a vous deux.

Carlos sortit de la maison et Arizona et Callie se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Callie * Embrassant Arizona* Merci ma chérie, mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire ?

Arizona : Ah cela est un secret.

Callie : S'il te plait* avec des yeux de chiens battus* dis-moi, je t'en supplie.

Arizona : Mais rien d'important.

Callie : Pour l'avoir fait changer d'avis sa doit être important * avec des yeux suppliant* s'il te plaît dis-moi.

Arizona : * l'embrassant* Argh arrête de me faire ces yeux-là, je ne peux pas te résister, tu veux le '' discours'' mot pour mot ? * Callie acquiesça* J'ai dû lui dire à peux prêt sa : J'ai été élevé pour être un homme bien dans la tempête, élevé pour aimer mon pays. Pour l'amour de ma famille. Afin de protéger les choses que j'aime. Quand mon père - le colonel Daniel Robbins de la marine des Etats-Unis - a entendu dire que j'étais lesbienne, il a dit qu'il avait une seule question. J'ai été préparé pour, "A quel vitesse peux-tu dégager de chez moi?" Mais à la place C'était : '' es-tu toujours celle que j'ai élevée ? '' Mon père croit en son pays de la même façon dont vous croyez en dieu. Et mon père n'est pas quelqu'un qui fait des concessions mais il en a fait pour moi par ce que je suis sa fille. Je suis un homme bien face à la tempête. J'aime votre fille, et je protège les choses que j'aime. Non pas que j'en ai besoin, elle n'en a pas besoin, elle est forte, protectrice et honorable. Et elle est celle que vous avez élevée. Mais c'était rien de très important.

Callie * bouche bée * Ah ouais quand même, j'aime quand tu fais tout pour qu'on soit ensemble * l'embrassant *

Arizona : C'est normal, je t'aime et je veux ton bonheur et celui-ci commence par l'acceptation par ton père que l'on soit ensemble donc il faut bien que je me défende.

Callie commença à embrasser Arizona et cette dernière compris tout de suite ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête elle se recula.

Arizona : Pas aujourd'hui s'il te plait Calliope.

Callie : Pourquoi ?

Arizona : Je suis fatiguée et je veux être en forme pour ce soir, je préfère qu'on reste dans le lit a ce raconter des histoires personnelles, si ça te dérange pas ?

Callie : Non mais par contre c'est à écrire dans l'histoire que tu ne veuille pas * Arizona lui donna une petite tape * Aie tu me fais mal * Arizona rigolais* Va s'y rigoler la vengeance sera terrible Mlle Robbins.

Arizona : Ouh…. J'ai peur.

Le reste de la journée ce passa très bien, les deux jeunes femmes étaient resté dans le lit a ce raconter des histoires sur leurs enfance, leur internet et tout. Maintenant elles devaient ce préparé pour aller au restaurant.


	20. Chapter 20

Arizona* regardant l'heure* Il faudrait peut-être que l'on se prépare ?

Callie * regardant l'heure à son tour * Ah oui effectivement, sinon on va être en retard. Tu veux prendre une douche ?

Arizona : Quoi je pue ?

Callie * rigolant* Oui très, nan mais c'était juste une question.

Arizona : Oui bah d'accord on va prendre une douche allez dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard !

Callie : On ?

Arizona : Bah si tu me demande sa c'est que toi aussi tu veux prendre une douche je te connais, donc viens vite dans la douche comme sa on gagnera du temps en plus.

Après une douche vraiment très rapide Arizona eu fini de se préparer avant Callie et on sonna a la porte.

Callie* se coiffant* Tu peux allez ouvrir s'il te plait cela doit être papa.

Arizona : Oui mademoiselle * Arizona ouvrit la porte et Fu surprise de la personne qui se trouvait devant * Mark ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Mark : Bah je vous ramène les petits, je travaille moi et Owen est toujours de garde * regardant Arizona * Mais tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux toi.

Arizona : Oh merde les petits * criant a Callie * Calliope on va avoir un problème ! * A Mark * Ouais je me suis bien reposé et en plus ce soir le père a Callie nous a inviter au restaurant et je stresse a mort, il ne manquait plus que sa mais rentre si tu as le temps Teddy travaille ?

Mark *Faisant la grimace* Ah oui c'est sur tu dois être légèrement stressé là. Euh oui je crois qu'elle travaille mais je ne suis pas sûr, appelle la.

Arizona : Légèrement est un euphémisme * Criant * Bon Callie tu t'active ! On à un problème je t'est dit ! Ouais je vais allez l'appelez.

Callie * Arrivant* Non mais pourquoi tu hurle comme ça ?

Arizona : Ton père va pas tarder à arriver et on va devoir trouver quelqu'un pour garder les petits * l'embrassant* mais par contre tu es magnifique.

Callie : C'est juste ça ? Pas besoin de t'énerver, prends le numéro dans mon portable de Maria, c'est elle qui gardais les petits avant

Arizona : Ouais bah je vais l'appelez avec ton portable.

Arizona partit dans la chambre afin d'appeler la baby-Sitter, elle revint 5 minutes plus tard avec une réponse positive.

Arizona : Elle arrive dans 5/10 minutes.

Callie : Tu ne vois pas besoin de t'énerver, tout ce passe bien * Parlant A Mark* Elle n'est pas tout le temps comme ça rassure moi.

Arizona : Hey nan mais je suis à coter au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

Mark : Ah bah je ne sais pas ce n'est pas ma copine *regardant Arizona de la tête au pied* Malheureusement.

Callie : Non mais reluque pas ma copine et tu devais pas allez bosser ?

Mark : Roohh mais fais pas ta jalouse ! Si je vais y allez car sinon je vais être en retard * faisant la bise aux jeunes femmes* Bonne soirée les filles.

Mark partit et Callie appela les petits, ils arrivèrent.

Callie : Alors comme sa on ne vient pas dire bonjour à sa maman ni à Arizona ?

Justin & Emily : Tu étais dans la salle de bain * sautant dans les bras de Arizona * Tu vas mieux ?

Arizona * les serrant fort * Oui merci. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

Justin *Souriant *Donc on va pouvoir recommencez a t'embêter ?

Callie * intervenant* Non on va y allez doucement avec Arizona en ce moment.

Justin * Perdant le sourire* Mais c'est que tu n'es pas encore guérie ?

Arizona : Mais si ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir m'embêter encore …

Justin : Mais maman a dit ….

Arizona : T'inquiète pas pour ta maman je gère, elle dit sa mais elle m'embête aussi donc ne t'inquiète pas et puis si jamais je fatigue on jouera un peu moins longtemps, d'accord ?

Justin * tirant la langue a sa maman * Tu vois je vais pouvoir l'embêter * en parlant a Arizona * D'accord bah on ira doucement au début alors.

Callie * chuchotant a l'oreille de Arizona* Si tu me contredis encore tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver.

Arizona *Chuchotant* Il va m'arriver quoi ?

Callie *Chuchotant * Tu verras quand on sera seule

Sa frappa a la porte, Callie déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Arizona et alla ouvrir ….

… : Bonjour, on m'a appelez pour dire que vous aviez besoin de moi pour garder Justin et Emily.

Callie : Bonjour Maria Oui c'est ma compagne qui vous a appelez entrer.

Maria : Votre compagne ? Vous n'êtes pu avec Mr Hunt ?

Callie * gêner * Euh … non nous avons divorcé.

Arizona * arrivant* Calliope c'est ton père ?

Callie : Non c'est Maria, la baby-sitter que tu as appelé tout à l'heure.

Arizona : Ah bonjour, Maria * levant la tête pour se présenter * Arizona ….

Maria * la coupant * Robbins.

Arizona * Surprise* Comment vous me connaissez ?

Maria : Arizona tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Arizona : Euh non désoler …. Vous êtes ?

Maria : Tu te souviens du mariage de Jeremy et Pattie ?

Arizona : Oh là c'était il y a longtemps sa mais oui je me souviens pourquoi ?

Maria : J'étais assise a coter de toi a ce mariage …. Je suis ta cousine éloigné

Arizona * Réfléchissant * Hum ….* se souvenant * Ah ouais Maria, la petite brune, qui voulais faire médecine pour sauver les poneys, ça y est je me souviens * la prenant dans ces bras * comment tu vas ?

Maria : Et bah dis donc tu as la mémoire courte pour une chirurgienne de renommée mondiale. Je vais très bien et toi ?

Arizona * Ne voulant rien dire au sujet de la tumeur * Je vais bien aussi, je ne suis pas une renommée mondiale et du coup tu as fait médecine ou pas ?

Maria : Oui j'ai fait médecine et je fais du Baby-Sitting pour payer tout son lot.

Arizona : Mais que fais-tu à Seattle, tu habitais à New-York il me semble.

Maria : Oui mais je me suis disputer avec mes parents donc du coup je suis arrivé là il y a quoi 10 mois même pas, mon premier emploie a été avec Mme Torres.

Callie : Je m'appelle Callie ….

Maria : D'accord, mon premier emploie a été avec Callie.

Arizona : Tu es t allez ou faire tes études ?

Maria : Hopkins comme toi et maintenant je suis a Mercy West depuis la rentrer en tant qu'internet. Je suis sorti Major de ma promo et tout donc je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à trouver un hôpital * souriant*

Arizona : C'est une bonne nouvelle * souriant * Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à Seattle Grace ?

Maria : Bah je ne sais pas, Mercy West me semblais bien.

Arizona : Si tu me dis que tu es doué, il faut que tu viennes au Seattle Grace, en plus on va sans doute fusionner donc vaux mieux que tu viennes avant la fusion car tu ne seras pas aimer sinon.

Maria : Je vais en parler au Chef dans ce cas.

Arizona : Bon assez parlez boulot. * s'adressant à Callie * Calliope ton père est souvent en retard ?

Callie : Non pourquoi ?

Arizona : Bah je ne sais pas il est 30 et il est pas la donc voilà et je ne veux pas rentrer trop tard pour ne pas être trop fatiguer.

Callie : Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passez * l'embrassant* Et Maria rentre reste pas là comme ça.


	21. Chapter 21

Arizona* regardant l'heure* Il faudrait peut-être que l'on se prépare ?

Callie * regardant l'heure à son tour * Ah oui effectivement, sinon on va être en retard. Tu veux prendre une douche ?

Arizona : Quoi je pue ?

Callie * rigolant* Oui très, nan mais c'était juste une question.

Arizona : Oui bah d'accord on va prendre une douche allez dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard !

Callie : On ?

Arizona : Bah si tu me demande sa c'est que toi aussi tu veux prendre une douche je te connais, donc viens vite dans la douche comme sa on gagnera du temps en plus.

Après une douche vraiment très rapide Arizona eu fini de se préparer avant Callie et on sonna a la porte.

Callie* se coiffant* Tu peux allez ouvrir s'il te plait cela doit être papa.

Arizona : Oui mademoiselle * Arizona ouvrit la porte et Fu surprise de la personne qui se trouvait devant * Mark ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Mark : Bah je vous ramène les petits, je travaille moi et Owen est toujours de garde * regardant Arizona * Mais tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux toi.

Arizona : Oh merde les petits * criant a Callie * Calliope on va avoir un problème ! * A Mark * Ouais je me suis bien reposé et en plus ce soir le père a Callie nous a inviter au restaurant et je stresse a mort, il ne manquait plus que sa mais rentre si tu as le temps Teddy travaille ?

Mark *Faisant la grimace* Ah oui c'est sur tu dois être légèrement stressé là. Euh oui je crois qu'elle travaille mais je ne suis pas sûr, appelle la.

Arizona : Légèrement est un euphémisme * Criant * Bon Callie tu t'active ! On à un problème je t'est dit ! Ouais je vais allez l'appelez.

Callie * Arrivant* Non mais pourquoi tu hurle comme ça ?

Arizona : Ton père va pas tarder à arriver et on va devoir trouver quelqu'un pour garder les petits * l'embrassant* mais par contre tu es magnifique.

Callie : C'est juste ça ? Pas besoin de t'énerver, prends le numéro dans mon portable de Maria, c'est elle qui gardais les petits avant

Arizona : Ouais bah je vais l'appelez avec ton portable.

Arizona partit dans la chambre afin d'appeler la baby-Sitter, elle revint 5 minutes plus tard avec une réponse positive.

Arizona : Elle arrive dans 5/10 minutes.

Callie : Tu ne vois pas besoin de t'énerver, tout ce passe bien * Parlant A Mark* Elle n'est pas tout le temps comme ça rassure moi.

Arizona : Hey nan mais je suis à coter au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

Mark : Ah bah je ne sais pas ce n'est pas ma copine *regardant Arizona de la tête au pied* Malheureusement.

Callie : Non mais reluque pas ma copine et tu devais pas allez bosser ?

Mark : Roohh mais fais pas ta jalouse ! Si je vais y allez car sinon je vais être en retard * faisant la bise aux jeunes femmes* Bonne soirée les filles.

Mark partit et Callie appela les petits, ils arrivèrent.

Callie : Alors comme sa on ne vient pas dire bonjour à sa maman ni à Arizona ?

Justin & Emily : Tu étais dans la salle de bain * sautant dans les bras de Arizona * Tu vas mieux ?

Arizona * les serrant fort * Oui merci. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

Justin *Souriant *Donc on va pouvoir recommencez a t'embêter ?

Callie * intervenant* Non on va y allez doucement avec Arizona en ce moment.

Justin * Perdant le sourire* Mais c'est que tu n'es pas encore guérie ?

Arizona : Mais si ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir m'embêter encore …

Justin : Mais maman a dit ….

Arizona : T'inquiète pas pour ta maman je gère, elle dit sa mais elle m'embête aussi donc ne t'inquiète pas et puis si jamais je fatigue on jouera un peu moins longtemps, d'accord ?

Justin * tirant la langue a sa maman * Tu vois je vais pouvoir l'embêter * en parlant a Arizona * D'accord bah on ira doucement au début alors.

Callie * chuchotant a l'oreille de Arizona* Si tu me contredis encore tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver.

Arizona *Chuchotant* Il va m'arriver quoi ?

Callie *Chuchotant * Tu verras quand on sera seule

Sa frappa a la porte, Callie déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Arizona et alla ouvrir ….

… : Bonjour, on m'a appelez pour dire que vous aviez besoin de moi pour garder Justin et Emily.

Callie : Bonjour Maria Oui c'est ma compagne qui vous a appelez entrer.

Maria : Votre compagne ? Vous n'êtes pu avec Mr Hunt ?

Callie * gêner * Euh … non nous avons divorcé.

Arizona * arrivant* Calliope c'est ton père ?

Callie : Non c'est Maria, la baby-sitter que tu as appelé tout à l'heure.

Arizona : Ah bonjour, Maria * levant la tête pour se présenter * Arizona ….

Maria * la coupant * Robbins.

Arizona * Surprise* Comment vous me connaissez ?

Maria : Arizona tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Arizona : Euh non désoler …. Vous êtes ?

Maria : Tu te souviens du mariage de Jeremy et Pattie ?

Arizona : Oh là c'était il y a longtemps sa mais oui je me souviens pourquoi ?

Maria : J'étais assise a coter de toi a ce mariage …. Je suis ta cousine éloigné

Arizona * Réfléchissant * Hum ….* se souvenant * Ah ouais Maria, la petite brune, qui voulais faire médecine pour sauver les poneys, ça y est je me souviens * la prenant dans ces bras * comment tu vas ?

Maria : Et bah dis donc tu as la mémoire courte pour une chirurgienne de renommée mondiale. Je vais très bien et toi ?

Arizona * Ne voulant rien dire au sujet de la tumeur * Je vais bien aussi, je ne suis pas une renommée mondiale et du coup tu as fait médecine ou pas ?

Maria : Oui j'ai fait médecine et je fais du Baby-Sitting pour payer tout son lot.

Arizona : Mais que fais-tu à Seattle, tu habitais à New-York il me semble.

Maria : Oui mais je me suis disputer avec mes parents donc du coup je suis arrivé là il y a quoi 10 mois même pas, mon premier emploie a été avec Mme Torres.

Callie : Je m'appelle Callie ….

Maria : D'accord, mon premier emploie a été avec Callie.

Arizona : Tu es t allez ou faire tes études ?

Maria : Hopkins comme toi et maintenant je suis a Mercy West depuis la rentrer en tant qu'internet. Je suis sorti Major de ma promo et tout donc je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à trouver un hôpital * souriant*

Arizona : C'est une bonne nouvelle * souriant * Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à Seattle Grace ?

Maria : Bah je ne sais pas, Mercy West me semblais bien.

Arizona : Si tu me dis que tu es doué, il faut que tu viennes au Seattle Grace, en plus on va sans doute fusionner donc vaux mieux que tu viennes avant la fusion car tu ne seras pas aimer sinon.

Maria : Je vais en parler au Chef dans ce cas.

Arizona : Bon assez parlez boulot. * s'adressant à Callie * Calliope ton père est souvent en retard ?

Callie : Non pourquoi ?

Arizona : Bah je ne sais pas il est 30 et il est pas la donc voilà et je ne veux pas rentrer trop tard pour ne pas être trop fatiguer.

Callie : Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passez * l'embrassant* Et Maria rentre reste pas là comme ça.


End file.
